The Newbie II: The story of us
by NCISFreakk
Summary: Getting her own team was cool. But what happens when one is lost,and one is left injured? Please read on! The love grows more and more between Gibbs and Maria!  Sequal to The Newbie
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

"Kinda like china town." Dwayne said yet again on movie refrences.

"Again Dwayne! You sound like DiNozzo!" I sighed looking over the stack of files I had on my desk.

"Awh. Miss me already? Its only been a week." DiNozzo said rounding the corner to my desk.

"Marrie DiNozzo." I smiled, looking up.

"Oh I know. Gibbs wont shut up." He sat on Lee's desk. Gibbs leaned over the wall.

"I barely talk." He said in his 'Good god DiNozzo' Voice.

"Boss. Your eyes never shut up!"

"Cant control them DiNozzo." I laughed. Then the other Agents walked in.

"Hanging around the old team?" Tom asked.

"I'd say so. DiNozzo's butt is on my desk." Lee stated smugly. Tony looked at her and rolled his eyes. Tom sat at his desk. I turned quickly to Jethro and kissed him.

"I'll have to see ya later. Cases and cases." I smiled getting up. He laughed and started attacking his computer.

"Boss your-"

"MCGEE! I HATE THIS THING!" Gibbs yelled.

"Lee with me. Dwayne, Tom stay here." I ordered leaving squad. We went down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby!" I greeted walking in.

"Ya know. Its really hard to seperate your cases." She told me carrying an evidence box.

"Sorry Abbs." I apologized. She sighed and turned to her computer.

"Okay so between you two, I have five sets of prints, all the same few guys. Hair however is a different story." She smiled. I looked at her like Jethro would. "Right. Jethros is a male hair. Maybe a kids. Yours is a longer strand. Id say a womens. But I guess there are the men with long locks. Never liked them. Definatly a women." She turned to me. I nodded and started to leave. "I'm not done!" She called. I turned and went back to her.

"What Abby?"

"The person your looking for is the mom of who Gibbs is looking for."

"Joint case. Thanks Abby." Then me and Lee went up to Jethro. "Gibbs!" I yelled as we got out of the elevator.

"What?" He asked as I rounded the corner to his part of squad.

"Looks like we're working together on this case." I leaned on his desk, sticking my butt out. I could feel eyes on me. "Knock it off Tony." I called keeping my eyes on Jethro.

"Yes, Ma'am." Then he left. Ziva and Tim started laughing. So did Lee.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Abby says the kid your looking for and the women I'm looking for is related."

"Oo. Kinda like-" I hit Dwayne on the back of the head. "I'll shut up." He went back to his desk and I back to Jethro.

"So you mean we're looking for mother and son." Ziva said from her desk. I turned around and sat on Gibbs desk.

"Mmhmm." I smiled.

"Lead Agent Gibbs?" Thomas asked. Gibbs and I both looked to him.

"Your boy." Jethro smiled.

"My boy." I nodded. "Yes Tom?"

"I, uh, Might have something." He stammered. Rolling my eyes I got up and went to Toms desk.

"Better be good." I sighed.

"I hope-"

"Hope?" I yelled.

"Know. I know the two missing peoples last names are Smith, and their dad/husband didnt like them."

"Always suspect-" Dwayne started.

"The spouse. No more Tony time!" I finished. He laughed, I didnt. Who could get anymore annoying than him? Okay. Tony, but thats different.

"Okay. McGee. Look for missing people with the last name of Smith." Gibbs commanded. McGee got to it.

"Tom! Help McGee!" I demanded. The past week Vance has been watching us. I caught him once or twice. Shouldnt surprise me. I'm a new lead agent and wife. Things are a little different. But not alot. Just two Gibbs that do close to exact stuff. I smack Dwayne. He smacks Tony. Just two groups. Everyone was alike. Tony and Dwayne, Lee and Ziva, Tom and McGee. Just two groups. I went to Vance. Bored as my team worked on the case.

"Hey Vance." I greeted walking right in.

"Gra-Gibbs." He greeted. Hah, he isnt used to it either.

"We've a joint case." I informed sitting down.

"How so?" He asked sitting ontop of his desk.

"I'm looking for the mother, Jethro the child. Both last names, Smith." I sat forward.

"How do you know?" Cold Vance today. Ugh!

"Forensics dont lie-"

"Could be-" He cut me off.

"People do!" I cut him off. Like he did to me. He looked to me and I back. This went on for a couple minutes. Then my phone rang. Stupid thing.

"Yeah Gibbs." I answered. About to say my maiden name.

"Its Tom. We have the backgrounds, and names."

"Be down in a minute." I hung up and stared back at Vance. "Gotta lead." Then left. When I got down to squad everyone was crowded in my area. Chatting. I looked to the screen. They were playing with me and Jethros pictures. The one program where you find out what your kid will look like. Gibbs had no clue this was going on. But I did. And she looked beautiful.

"I'd date that." Tony stated looking at the pic.

"Only once DiNozzo." I smacked him and Dwayne. "What do we got?"

"Jane Smith. The mom." Tom stated as I went over to Gibbs side.

"Antonio Smith. The kid." Tim stated to Gibbs. Jethro had papers on both. Mine were probably on my desk.

"The fathers a phyco path. Big history." Ziva started. "Violence, drugs, had a hand in everything."

"Motive?" Gibbs and I said in unison.

"Father claims the kid isnt his. Although it is. He hated the kid. And not sure about Jane." Ziva filled. Gibbs took a minute to answer.

"Get him in." He turned and left. Everyone looked to me. I looked back.

"...Do what Gibbs said!" I told them. They all turned and left. Finding the guy and getting him in. I sat and waited. How could Gibbs do this? I ran after him. He went to Abbys. Of course. "Heya!" I skipped into the room. Gibbs turned and smiled and Abby kept talking.

"...I dont know Gibbs-es! Were they are or anything!" She freaked. I turned to her and she turned to me. "Oh...Hi Joanna." She greeted.

"Hello Abby." I greeted.

"Anyway I have absoultly nothing, if I could have anything for these people maybe. But nothing more now." So far it was a dead end case. Great.

"Chill Abby. We are bringing in Mr. Smith. Maybe we'll get something." I tried.

"I never chill!" She shreaked. I sighed. Ziva and Amanda went for the father. Kevin Smith. Had no clue what was going on. Which was probably a good thing. He didnt need to know. Yet. I followed Gibbs to interrogation. I went into observation where Ziva and Dwayne stood. She looked like she wanted to shoot him. I'm sure she did. I saw that look once or twice. Maybe more.

"Oh hey Boss." Dwayne greeted. I looked to him and went to Zivas side.

"Hello Joanna." She smiled and hugged me.

"Ziva." I stated back. "Its been a while." I told her. She nodded and looked through the glass to Kevin and Gibbs.

"Plan a daddy/daughters night again?" She asked.

"I'm not even sure I am a daughter." I laughed. She joined in. Dwayne got silent. I went back and smacked him. I knew his thoughts. Sick pig. Just like DiNozzo.

"Hows the wife?" Gibbs asked Kevin.

"Good good. You know wives." He excused.

"Yeah, I do. Any kids?" Kevin got silent. Not a word of kids. "Guessing one right?"

"Yes." Kevin said with closed teeth. Hit him where it hurts. I thought.

"And hows he doing in school?"

"I'm...not sure." I was getting anxious.

"Come on Jethro!" I sighed. Ziva laughed next to me. As if Jethro heard me he got to the point.

"You dont know about Antonio or your wife. Where are they?" he almost yelled. I got mad and went in and sat in the corner. Kevin looked at me. I stared back. Breaking point. "Thats my wife. I always know where she's at."

"Weres yours?" I asked after Gibbs. Kevin started sweating. I had a feeling he did it.

"Shanendoah state park!" He blurted.

"What part?" I yelled. Gibbs got up and left. Probably to check cameras. I turned to Ziva. "Lets go take a hike." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

"Theres nothing!" I sighed sitting down. Ziva went to her desk.

"Maybe another-"

"Theres no other parks!" I yelled to Tom. He definatly shut up then.

"Talk to Kevin again Ziva." Gibbs commanded. Ziva disappeared. Then I got up, grabbed my stuff and said bye to the agents.

"Keep working. See ya in the morning." I said to my group. Or the few that was there. Jethro shot up from his desk.

"Home?" He asked.

"My home." I laughed. I went around to his desk and hugged him.

"Call me when you get home." He said out loud. To everyone who was in squad. I rolled my eyes and went to the elevator.

"Overprotective fool!" I called as the doors closed. We were at both houses alot. Really cant decide which I like more. So wer stay in both. Which doesnt suck. i called Gibbs from my car then went inside. The atmosphere was different. It smelled like Axe body spray and Camel cigarrette smoke. Jim. I thought.

"Jim!" I yelled walking into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked turning around with a dixie cup in hand. The bottle was on the counter. I sighed and went to him.

"How did you know I would come here?"

"I didnt. And besides, Ziva locked her door."

"And we dont." I laughed. He joined in. Then my door opened and Jethro came bargin through.

"Oh hey Jethro!" Jim greeted. Gibbs looked over then ran upstairs. Ugh!

"Sorry Jim." I sighed, running after him. "Jethro? What are you doing home early? Dont you have a case?" I questioned. He looked over to me. I was standing in the doorway and he was on the bed.

"Dont you?" he through back.

"Its a joint case and my team can handle themselves!"

"Dwayne and Tony were driving me crazy." He sighed. Awh. He was stressed. I went over to him and hopped on the bed. Then I massaged his shoulders. This was a need once and a while."Thanks." He sighed, as I got off the bed. I nodded and ran back down to Jim.

"So, want me to call Ziva?" I asked Jim. He thought it over. I decided for him. Stay here tonight. See her tomorrow. He stayed in the basement. After turning off the lights I went to me and Jethros room. Really, its been over a week and I'm still not used to thinking or saying that yet. Jethro sat on the bed as I went to the closet and grabbed my short shorts and tank top out. I changed infront of him and crawled into bed. I slept like a baby after a few kisses in the night. Ugh. Married. I could have almost swore I woke to Jethro, but it must have been dream. I got ready and went ot work.

"Morning!" I chimed. They all looked to me then to the pissed Gibbs and red head. I sat down at my desk and peeked over the wall.

"Stop spying Joanna and come over here." He roared. I jumped up, grabbed the morning files and went over to him. Standing next to him, I looked mad. 'Of course. Its Gibbs. who doesnt he piss off?' Tony would say.

"Stephanie. This is my wife, Joanna." I smiled and reached out my hand. She looked at it. I put it down and went from happy to total bitch in two seconds.

"Hello, Stephanie." I greeted with no emotion.

"Hello. Your no redhead." She stated. Duh, I'm blonde. "Jethro? Whats wrong with you?" She asked about to lay a hand on him. I stepped between them.

"Nothing. Princess." Sarcasm. Hell yeah. "Jethro is fine, and no dip. I'm a blonde. Maybe for once he changes his mind. Since when did hair color matter?" I yelled. Tony rounded the corner as I got in Stephanies face. He sat down and watched.

"Since Shannon. Eversince her death it was haircolor." I could feel Jethros emotions toll. I took her by the shirt and guided her to the middle of the desks.

"Dont you ever, EVER speak of Shannon or Kelly in front of him again you dumb ass bitch!" I growled. She looked at me in the eyes then I went back to Jethro. He stood there with a tear in his eye. I hugged him. And he hugged back, crying in my hair. I took his face in my hand and kissed him. Reassurance. "Its okay." I whispered. Stephanie still stood there. "Leave." I growled. She flipped me off and left saying,

"This wont be the last of me!" Gibbs squeezed me and let go. I looked at him, conciderate and he stared back. 'fine' His eyes said. I nodded and turned around. Tony turned to Ziva who just got back to squad.

"That was intense." He stated. She looked confused. He went over to her desk.

"Yo Tony!" I heard Dwayne yell across squad.

"Yeah?" Tony asked still shocked. Bros? Yup!

"I recorded it." He showed the camcorder. "HD" Tony smiled and was about to pull Ziva over there. Until I caught him.

"Tony! Sit down and work! Dwayne! Put it away before I break it." I demanded. He put it away and sunk into his seat.

"Crosby! Go to Abby!" Jethro yelled. I jumped. Didnt expect him to call Dwayne by the last name. Dwayne left and I watched Gibbs. He sighed and walked away. Probably to get coffee. I looked to his team then went back to mine. Always felt safe there. But now this is home. Two teams with 'Gibbs' on them. Wow. I sat at my desk and read up on the case. Well I tried at least. The elevator door opened and Jim was in it. I went over to him and directed him to Ziva. She and him talked a while. Tony looked interested. Crazy guy. The director watched from above. I'm sure he liked a war now and then. Freaking soap opera basically. Dwayne wasnt back yet. Probably getting what he can from Abby. Or she was giving him long explanations. Either or, he wasnt back. And I didnt worry. Personally I loved the peace and quiet. Well, until he comes back. Other than that, I'll enjoy. Gibbs came back with three coffees. One for me and two for him. Stupid Ex wives. They always bring the worst for him and us. I went down to Abbys.

"Heya!" I greeted. She turned, hugged me, then turned back to her computer, furiously typing away. She's amazing!

"Shoulda saw Diane when she ran from Jethro to Fornell." She stated, "Thats where I'm getting alot of this case. FBI." She said again.

"What Gibbs doesnt know wont hurt us." I growled mad at Stephanie. She is my obsession now. And I will get her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

"So what did she want?" I asked Jethro as we picked up some chinese food.

"Hah, Me." He smiled. Probably at the memory.

"But didnt she..?" I was confused.

"Walk out on me? Oh yeah." That cleared it up. We couldnt even eat when we got back to HQ. Everyone had a peice of the case.

"Confrence room!" I yelled to both teams. They grabbed all the files and ran upstairs. The confrence room had a huge table we could sit at. My team on one side his on the other us at the heads.

"Okay Boss..bosses." Tony Started. "Probie found out the women had an online lover, wanted to meet someday." McGee pulled something up on the screen.

"I found the moms credit card is being used everyother day." Ziva reported. My side is oddly quiet.

"Th..The kids stuff is being brought over from the school." Lee stated. Unsure.

"Good Lee." I stated. "Good all of you." I added before she got too excited. Gibbs smiled.

"Maria?" Vances assistant called. Rolling her tounge.

"Be there in a minute." I rang back. Tony looked confused beyond confused. "Middle name." I stated.

"Pretty." Ziva and Lee both commented.

"Thanks." I sighed. Maria is what Gibbs and Vance call me. Now everyone will be. "Jethro, take over." Then I left to Director Vances office. Not even knocking I walked in.

"Not going to knock?" He accused.

"Nope." I sat in a chair. "What do you want?"

"The case. How is it?" Mr. Nosey pants.

"Fine Vance. Just fine. Why?"

"FBi wants the case. But-"

"But what Vance?" I growled. FBI isnt stealing my case.

"I told them I have my best agents on it." he roared back. I smiled and left. Hah. I win. Always. Everyone was still in the confrence room when I got there.

"Boys stuff got here. Abbys-"

"Got something!" Tom yelled. I pointed to the screen and he put it up. "Antonios teacher is the moms online lover, I'm guessing he kidnapped the kid to get to the mom." He theroied.

"Mothers will do anything for their kids." Ziva stated. I nodded. Then thought through it.

"Okay. See if any other kids are gone or missing." I told my team. Jethro turned to his team.

"Same thing. Only mothers in the room." Both teams left quietly. I sat down and read more on findings as we ate in the confrece room. How could I help on this case? I called up Dwayne.

"Crosby." He answered.

"Get me everything on the teacher. Address, phone numbers, ex wives, shoe size." I demanded than hung up.

"Got an idea?" Jethro asked eating his soup.

"Yeah. You arnt going to like it...but..."

"What?" He asked slightly irritated.

"I go undercover as a mom with a boy my husband is deployed. Go online with profile..."

"See what the teacher does and if its him-"

"We arrest." I cut Jethro off. he wasnt completely happy with it. But he liked the idea.

"One problem." Jethro stated. "We need a kid." Crap. Yeah, never thought of that. I'm sure theres a couple we can use. Sitting at my desk was boring. But I'm expecting a few people. Agent Tobais Fornell came in first with his daughters daughter.

"Tobias!" I greeted walking up to him. A hug for each. "Hellen, nice to see you."

"Maria." Both said. I nodded and led them to my desk. All other agents were gone. "So I informed you whats going on."

"Well aware." Tobias stated. Looking at his grand-daughter. She looked alot like me.

"Hellen. You know what could happen?"

"Uh huh." She shook her head. Abby already set everything up. Hellen will be undercover as Daisy, with a hot mom named Trish and Daddy Jack is deployed.

"School starts soon." I stated to her. I'm not sure if this plan will work. Or how long it will take. We dressed up differently, got our listening devices in and then took off. I walked in with Hellen, or Daisy hand in hand. This is crazy.

"Hello Mr. Smax." I greeted. He looked really creepy. Eww. "Have a good day Daisy." I smiled then let her go. The teacher watched every move I made. After that I ran to the car and pulled up my profile. "Alrighty Gibbs. Here goes nothing." I sighed. Smax IM'd me already.

"_We gotta meet. Your profile says your husband is deployed?" _He sent.

_"Yes and Yes." _I sent over to him. It took him a long while before responding. "This is very weird." I told Jethro. He nodded and watched the people walking. "Hellen? Can you hear me?" I whispered.

"Loud and clear." she whispered back. She was really good with the bugs. After school was over, Hellen didnt come out.

"Hellen? Where are you?" She hummed the coded song.

"He has her." Gibbs stated. I pulled him from the car. And we started to the classroom.

"Here ya come!" Smax said. I nodded.

"Honey!" I called. Gibbs came in the door. Then cuffed Smax.

"Dont flirt with my wife." He then put the cuffs on tighter.

"Your...wife?"

"He didnt leave. Wheres Hellen?" He pointed to the closet. I went and saved her. Jethro took her as I pushed Smax to the chair and hovered over him.

"Wheres the Smiths?"

"His basement!" Hellen yelled. I took him and threw him in the car. Then called Lee and Ziva to go get them. They were shook up, but safe. Jethro and I loved that. We went back to NCIS. I left early. When I got home there was a red pickup in my drive.

"Jin? That you?" I yelled walking in.

"Huh?" She asked rounding the corner. I laughed and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She smiled and sipped her drink.

"Thought I'd come back and visit. Hope ya dont mind." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Hanging out with Jin was the best time on earth.

"No problem at all." Gibbs didnt call me yet. Huh, normally does. I'll have to call him. "Can ya hold a minute Jin? I gotta go call someone."

"No problem." Then I ran to the other room and speed dialed Gibbs. It rang for a bit then went to voicemail.

"Hey Jethro, Normally you call me and you didnt. Um..I know you dont check your voicemail. I'll come over? Love ya." I hung up.

Jin came around the corner"Jethro? Love?" she asked. I showed her my hand.

"Married." A devious smile crossed my face. She smiled too.

"Wow. Nice." She stated. I laughed then grabbed my keys, gun and ID. "Where ya going?" She questioned.

"To Jethros house. Didnt answer his phone." I ran to my car. She stayed in the doorway.

"I'll stay here!" She called. I laughed and left. When I got to Jethros house I was surprised at what I saw. Stephanie, hitting on Gibbs. No, she pounced ontop of Gibbs.

"Jethro?" I asked shocked. He looked at me in total shock and disbelief.

"Its not what you-She jumped on me!" He said trying to get her off.

"Maybe you should talk to her now." I turned and left back to Jin.

"Your back." Jin stated. I laughed and went to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

The next day I went into squad with one coffee. This day will be different. Jin might visit later. Hopefully nothing will happen. The atmosphere was different and I wasnt the only one that noticed.

"You didnt say hi." Tony Accused.

"Sorry DiNozzo. Long night."

"Whats wrong?" He asked coming around the corner to my desk. I laughed on how curious he was. Mabye its his brother side.

"Oh,Jins back in town." I stated. He nodded and walked away. Then came back.

"Jin-o. And whats wrong with Gibbs?"

"Stephanie." The one name said it all. He nodded and left to eat his doughnut. I swear he comes back, I'll slap him. I had a feeling something might happen. Dwayne and Lee came in and sat down. Dwayne looked like he knew something. Lee had no idea. Tom sat in his chair and it collapsed from under him. I laughed with the other two and then helped him up.

"Morning everyone!" Ziva announced to the world. I waved and Dwayne watched.

"Shes with someone." I told him. He didnt believe me. So I video chatted with my uncle. Who put Dwayne in his place. Tom fixed his chair with no difficulty and Lee worked on various papers for Vance. Then my stupid phone went off and I answered.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Dead Petti Officer. Found on the USS Seahawk."

"Me and two agents will be there. Do you have Agent Afloat?" I asked the man.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered. I wrote everything down and paced squadroom.

"Good I'll be there soon." Then I went to Vance who was already waiting for me.

"What agents?" He asked. I couldnt choose.

"David and Tom." I said to him, putting my hand on the table. He thought it over and never got back to me. "I want David on this case."

"Okay. You can have Special Agent David. Agent afloat is Yuuki Kyome." He said. Oh shit. Yuuki and Jin. Two best friends put in a room is deadly. "Copter leaves in 20."

"My M.E?" I asked. Unable to forget I have a dead guy.

"Dr. Mallard is on his way already." I grabbed the agents that were going with and went to the Navy Air Base.

"Why me?" Ziva asked on the helecopter.

"More intimidating." I sighed drifting into sleep. I couldnt sleep more than 30 minutes though. I guess a bat nap here and there helped Ziva, but not me. After we got on the Seahawk everyone split up. Ziva and Tom to Ducky and I with the captain to Yuuki's office. I knocked on the door and she finally answered. She hasnt changed much.

"Can I help-" she cut off when she saw me "Hihi!" She greeted. I waved and entered her office.

"Hello Yuuki. I need everything on the dead sailor."

"What about?" Typical.

"People he knew, records, ect." I told the unblonde blonde. She grabbed papers off her desk and handed them over.

"Everythings there." She said, I nodded and went through everything. Then someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" the skipper asked.

"Yes Skip?" I asked taking my glasses off. Done for the moment.

"Someone wants to chat." I motioned for him to come in and for Agent Kyome to leave. She did and we got chatting.

"So you knew Robbie Thames?"

"Almost like a brother. We were bunk mates, drinking buddies and more."

"Enemies?" I asked taking notes.

"Few. His wife hates him, family hates him few seamen hate him. Closest would be Petty Officer 3rd Class Roberto Delmio. Hates him to the core." I wrote everything down and sent him off.

"Ziva! Find me Roberto Delmio and Yuuki!"

"Okay." She left then came back. "Yuuki?"

"Agent Afloat agent Kyome." I stated. She then left. She went to find one person out of a city of 2,000 men and women. Ducky then walked into my, er, Yuukis office.

"Howd he die?" I asked putting my glasses back on. I kept reading as he talked.

"OD'd poisoned then stabbed." He handed me the report and I added it to the pile that keeps getting bigger.

"Thanks Ducky." I sighed. He sat down and looked into my eyes.

"Whats wrong child?" he asked.

"Duck. I have an agent that has never been on a ship, one that has and isnt herself then theres Yuuki." I told him putting my hands on the table. He took them and squeezed them. I smiled then watched Ziva literally drag Roberto in. Wasnt expecting him to be white. But whatever.

"Robbie Thames?" I slid a picture to him.

"Bunk mates. Why?" Monotone. Great.

"Your bunk mate was found dead." No emotion.

"Gibbs!" Tom came barging through, almost knocking Ziva over.

"Whats rule 22 Thomas?" I growled.

"Never ever bother either Gibbs in interrogation." Good I taught him well, almost.

"Whatcha got?" I asked takeing the folder from him. All the evidence pointed to Roberto. "Go get me a coffee." Tom left and got back to Roberto.

"Wait..Gibbs?" I looked from the folder to him, then to the folder.

"Yeah." I stated. Then looked back up, he looked . I gotem now.

"Gunna cuff me and stuff me?" I thought about it then punched him square in the face.

"Nah. Thought that'd be more fun. Where am I bunking Yuuki?" I asked leaving. A guard stood at the door at all times. But that idiot wont wake soon though.

"You me and Ziva in here," She stated opening a door to a bunk room. "Ducky, Palmer, and Tom over there." She pointed to a steel door across the hall. I nodded and helped Ducky with his stuff then went to my room with the others.

"When we leaving?" Ziva asked looking bored on the top bunk. I sat on the desk and called the captain.

"Not sure Ziva." I said waiting for him to pick up the dang phone.

"Captain Jennings." He answered. God about time.

"Gibbs." I stated. Looking at Ziva and Yuuki.

"What can I do for ya?" He sounded happier.

"Let me use communications. I'd like to go home in the morning." A long pause. Like really long.

"Granted. Be down in 5." Then he hung up. "Alright Ziva, I'm going to meet our fate." She smiled then jumped back up into the bed. I laughed and got into a midshipmans outfit.

"Hot." Yuuki commented laughing. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my badge and left.

"Better thank the tax payers for this." Jennings stated as I walked into communications.

"I'll thank them when me and my team are out of here." I turned to him back to the screen.

"Is that why I'm here at 2230?" I heard Vance ask. I turned and answered.

"Yes Vance. Hi Gibbs." I greeted. Vance looked tired and Gibbs...well annoyed.

"Hows the ca-" Vance was close to asking

"Finished. Thats why I'd like to come home tomorrow." I cut him off in a snobby voice. He looked to Gibbs who was looking to me.

"Nice outfit." He mouthed.

"Thanks." I mouthed back. He looked over me more. "Want me to bring it home?" I mouthed. Jethro nodded and I giggled.

"Your case isnt finished." Vance looked me in the eye. Somewhat.

"Damnit Vance! What are you talking about? It is finished! I have everything! Bring us home or I'll find a way!" He store at me. Gibbs looked at both of us. Intense...very intense.

"I think you can stay there for a few more days." Vance demanded. I turned to one of the communications staff.

"Get me Miss David." I whispered. He came back with a 'Yes Ma'am' and paged Ziva. This will be good. Almost scary good.

"Yes Maria?" She skipped in and stood by me.

I looked to Vance and asked so everyone could hear "Have ties with Mossad still?" Vances expression went from stern, suprised then to Pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

"I'm sure I could get ahold of the Director of Mossad." She stated. Sounding confident. She was in a stance by my side.

"Bring them home Leon!" Gibbs demanded. Vance stood there staring at me. I and Ziva turned around.

"Call your father. Talk a bit then bring up helicopters. Make Vance think your asking for one." I whispered. She nodded and started to call the Mossad.

"So why didnt you tell me your friend was in town?" Gibbs asked as Vance disappeared. He'll be back.

"Well I didnt have time to tell you about Jin. She's back for a bit." Why is he asking me about something we could talk about tomorrow?

"Dont think its Jin." he stated mad.

"Well then who is it Jethro!" I nearly yelled. I dont have many friends! He sighed, wavered and decided to answer.

"Remember your long distance boyfriend? He's here. Alec, isnt it?" The Gibbs stare was on his face and I was surly the victim. Vance came back and Ziva just got through to Director David.

"Shalom Father." She started. Vances eyes shot up and he nearly freaked out.

"Is David seriously on the phone?" He growled. I nodded yes as Ziva got to the parts about helicopters. "OKay..Okay! I'll have the Naval Air base send someone out in the morning!" Vance rushed. Ziva talked a little more to her father then hung up.

"Thank you sir." I thanked to Vance. He left then left Gibbs there. "We'll talk later." Then I cut the line. After that I went to Captain Jennings. "Thank you Tax payers." I smugly said in his face. He smiled as me and Ziva walked passed him.

"That was Devious." She said. I turned to her as we went down the call.

"Well theres two ways to do this. My way or his way."She smirked at Vances way. Whod want to stay on this freaking ship? Not me! And definatly not my agents. "Ducky! Palmer! Tom!" I yelled bangin on their door. One of them opened it.

"Whats wrong?" Ducky asked from the bottom bunk.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. Be ready at 0730." I told them. Then me and Ziva went to our room.

"Sir. I dont know about any drugs from Cuba." Yuuki yelled into the phone. Ziva and I looked to each other then went and sat next to Yuuki.

"Drugs?" I cautiously asked. Yuuki nodded.

"Cuba?" Ziva looked at me. Captain says there wasnt any aboard. Unless of course..Ducky found some in the body. And we have only one smuggler. And this ship hasnt been in port for a while. So howd they get discovered now? Drugs are noticeable!

"Lemme see the phone!" I growled. I talked to the captain. He never gave me an answer. "Captain! Howd the drugs get found now?" I yelled. The girls went to investigate. As I fought.

"I'm not sure agent Gibbs!" He bellowed back.

"Well I beleive I have a smuggler and a murderer. So I'm leaving in the morning. Agent Kyome can take over." After hanging up I went and layed in bed. The team was up at 0630 and was eating in the mess hall. Which surprised me. Yuuki stormed in and out. She was barking orders and pushing people. She was determined to get the smuggler and anyone with an illeagal Substance.

"She looks ready to kill." Ziva said to anyone who would listen. I nodded and bit into my toast.

"She's only doing her job." Ducky said back to Ziva. I got up and went to see if I could help. I didnt have much time to ask. Everyone ran to the upper deck or their stations. And Yuuki dissappeared. We had to get everything around anyway. Ziva cuffed Roberto to a pole on the main deck. And everyone put their bags there.

"Yuuki? Can I help?" I asked the already flustered girl. She looked up to me.

"No! I barley know where to go! I never had to do this before!" She yelled in my face, then went around me.

I turned and yelled "Try the Cargo rooms!" Then I went up and waited with the team.

"Agent Gibbs." The skipper greeted from behind. I turned and shook the elderly guys hand.

"Good working with ya."

"And you too. Come back sometime." he smiled.

"Or you come to port and see me." I patted his shoulder and watched a plane take off and ours land. I waved and we all loaded up.

"Hey Boss!" Dwayne greeted as I walked in. I nodded and went to Team Gibbs. I went up to him threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He sqeezed me and let me go.

"Someones in interrogation for you." He stated.

"Please come with." I whined. Clinging to him. He had an amused smile on and dragged me to the room. I went into observation first to see who was there. Damn. Alec Beluhm. After that I walked into interrogation.

"Well hello." He greeted. I turned the chair around and sat in it backwards.

"What do you want Alec?" I asked mad.

"The reason you dumped me." My insides got into a knot and my sides ached.

"I need to go." I tried to leave.

"No! You tell me why!" He leaned across the table. Close to laying a hand on me. I jumped back and put my hand on me. I jumped back and put my hand on my gun.

"I dont need to tell you why." I growled. He got from his seat and came and glowered over me. I had a tear going down my cheek. One of fear. I had my head held high. Not enough I guess. Alec had an glint in his eye. Pain...anger. He smacked me and I fell to the floor. My face tingled and I realized I was also bleeding.

"Ow! Damnit!" I yelled. Tony came in the room and brought me down to Ducky. Ziva went into the interrogation room. After I was stitched up I went back to Gibbs. I went to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. Hugging me,protectivly.

"What happened?" He asked before kissing my lips. My full, beautiful lips. As my mom would say.

"Alec." I wimpered into his neck. Then like he heard me he came around the corner ready to leave. I dragged Gibbs with me as I went to him. "That question you asked. I left you for Jethro." I smiled as Gibbs kissed my forehead.

"Him? Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" I nodded then showed the ass what he did to me. He got teary. "I'm so sorry!" He freaked. With Gibbs standing there, arm on my waist, I decided to preach.

"Never apologize. Its a sign of weakness." I growled turning to my team memberes. Lee, Dwayne, and Tom. Then theres Ziva, Tony, and Tom. I smirked going to my desk.

"Cant belive you!" He yelled as Gibbs held him at gun point, all the way down to ground level. Later that night as we layed in bed, I cried myself to sleep.

"Whats wrong with me Jethro?" I asked crying into his chest.

"Nothings wrong with you Maria." He said kissing my hair. I sighed and felt the water works come again. He let me lay there. Which amazed me.

"Then whyd he come to NCIS?" I sobbed.

"Who knows. Dont let him get to you." I stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep. Dreamless sleep after he said that. Like he, relieved my stress. The next morning I felt like crap.

"I dont wanna get up!" I moaned. Jethro laughed from the doorway. Breakfast in bed.

"Hungry?" I nodded as he brought me the food.

"Still dont wanna go." I stated crossing my arms.

"I know. But you should." He said in my ear. I sighed in defeat,and got out of bed. The rain was pouring down and the thunder roared. Hopefully this day will bring boredom and no dead people.

"The rain is beautiful." Ziva stated leaning in the window. I looked out then to her.

"Cant be any prettier than you." She smiled.

"What? They dont have rain showers in Israel?" Tony joked. Ziva scuffed at him. Then stuck out her tounge.

"We had a few Tony." She told him. We sat there for a while. Then Vance came down.

"Joanna Gibbs!" He yelled. I walked up to his office. Just a little mad. "Do you mind telling me why you punched a suspect?" He yelled. Gibbs walked in and sat down.

"Why are you questioning me Leon?" I asked calm. He didnt answer. The room was quiet. My mind clicked. "Are you questioning how I handle my investigations?" He got mad and his eyes got big. I smiled, disbelief.

"I'm not likeing how you do things." I laughed in his face.

"If you dont like what I do then..." I didnt even finish my sentence. I took off my badge,gun and ID and layed them on the table. And walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

I ran down the steps sobbing. I waved to everyone and pointed to Dwayne. He knew that ment he was in charge. I wept as I went to my car. Cant do anything right. I sat on the hood and a few minutes later Ziva joined me.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. I told her my story. I was now drenched. My hair clung to my face and there was no dry thing on my body. "Oh I'm so sorry." She sympathied. I looked at her and smiled. She tried to make me happy.

"Its okay. Maybe I'll catch up at the resteraunt, or go to FBI." I told her. She nodded. I looked down and the sun came out. I looked at NCIS then my car. "I gotta go change." I told her.

"See you around." A tear came to her eye. We were friends, sisters. I hugged her and jumped into my car. After I changed I called Tobias.

"Agent Fornell." He answered. Sounding bored.

"Hey Tobias." I comed my hair, outta the shower.

"Oh hey Agent Maria." He laughed happier.

"Eh, not an agent anylonger." I threw the brush across the room. It took him a minute.

"They fire ya?" God, good guess.

"Something like that. Hey is FBI looking for someone?"

"Not sure. Come in tomorrow." He invited. I gave it some thought. Why not?

"Okay I can do that." Then I hung up .Jethro was here and the fireworks will turn to war if he finds out, I talked with Fornell. About a job at FBI! "Hey Jethro." I greeted from the couch. He ran upstairs then back to the mainfloor, then left. Didnt take anything more than...what did he take? The next day I went to FBI to see what kind of job I could get. Maybe. I ran into Fornell at the front doors.

"Agent Fornell." I greeted. He smiled and took me upstairs. I told him what happened at NCIS. He was shocked. I was more on the angrey side today.

"You can tag along on cases and see how you like it." He said sitting at his desk. I nodded. I feel like a Probie again.

"With...you?" He nodded and handed me a visitors badge. I smiled and put it on.

"Now I know what you feel like when you go to NCIS." I laughed. He did too then handed me some case files.

"Study up." He sighed. I looked to him and then the pile on his desk.

"Good God Tobias!"

"One on tops kinda funny." I looked at it and laughed harder than before.

"Someone wants to steal the Liberty Bell?" I asked. Then flipped through a couple more. 'Kidnap the president.' Yeah, right. He's more protected than I am on a Marine Base. 'Bomb in Naval yard' Huh. "Um Fornell? Shouldnt this be a NCIS case?" I showed him the folder. He looked through it and didnt answer. "I think so." I told him. I kept looking through the folders. "Those dont look as serious. I'll study half of these." I took the folders and went home. Jethro stormed into the house and came to me. Putting my folder down, I slid over.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." he whispered back. "Whatcha reading?" he took the folder on the Navy Yard bomb threat. I barely even looked at it. "FBI? Your working for the FBI?" He yelled. I was taken aback. Ive never seen Gibbs like this.

"No, I'm looking into it. Fornell-"

"FORNELL?" He yelled. Now I'm scared. Of my own husband even. "I'm trying to get your job back!" He yelled again.

"Well thanks for that. But if Leon doesnt like my ways then I'm sure someone will! And I thought I'd steal that for you. Maybe Agent Crosby can look at it." I rushed going up to my room. It was a couple minutes before he came up. I was awake when he came in.

"Hon?"

"What?" I growled. He layed on the bed and tried to snuggle.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to yell." he whispered. I turned and kissed him.

"I know. But...It still upsets me. Copy everything in that bomb threat folder." I told him.

"And do what?" He asked. I chuckled and rolled over, then got on my elbow.

"Do what you do best." I kissed his cheek.

"Build boats?"

"No. Well...yes, but not that best. Investigate." He smiled, kissed me then we both layed down and fell asleep in each others arms. Gibbs left for NCIS and I sat at the table wondering what to do. NCIS or FBI?

"Here Fornell. Heres your folders." I handed him all his cases and left.

"No job?" He asked. I nodded no and waved. This cant get any worse. No work. Well kinda, I do have the resteraunt. But I love NCIS. We had tons of moments there. Good times at NCIS. Lets see, crazy stalker ex boyfriends, family reunions, and oh yeah internal wars and a birth of a new team. Our connection was strong. Jethro and I are married. We see each other everyday. I dont see anyone else in the family though. I called Ziva and headed to NCIS. She'll meet me in the lobby.

"...Kinda like Top Gun. Cant date the teacher." Dwayne stated. Again on movies. Didnt miss that.

"Did anyway. 12 Dwayne." I said to him.

"Your back?" He happily asked.

"Ah, no." I told him. He sighed and sat down. "I know you will miss me. But I'm going to stay home for a while. Relax." I told them. They know I cant stay away from here for long. Never could, never would. I went to Zivas desk. Bored. "Hey I'm going to Abbys." I told her. She looked worried. I know Abby will probably lock me in and give me a talking too. But I'll deal with it. I was right when I got there.

"Whyd you leave?" She went crazy.

"Abby. Chillax. I'm coming back. I just wanted to say sorry for taking Gibbs from you." She pouted. I just stared at her.

"Could have said no." I giggled at her thought. Then hugged her.

"Abigail. I couldnt. He's who my heart and soul wanted." She sighed and my happy goth came back.

"Is it true you went to FBI?"

"Only visited." I laughed heffing myself up on the table. She giggled and turned to her computer.

"Thats probably why I'm looking for an explosive on a navy base." She sighed. Looking through storage containers via sattilite.

"Um Yeah. Abbs. Check the most visable place on base." I thought outloud. She did and there it was. Clearly a bomb. No one knew.

"We gotta find and tell Gibbs!" She stated staring at the screen.

"No time. Im going to defuse it." Rule 9.

"You could blow yourself up!" She yelled.

"Theres alot of things I could be doing and I'm going to defuse a bomb. What does that tell you?" I asked her. I didnt need the answer. I knew it. Then I ran. Didnt even go back to Ziva. Gave up my visitors badge and drove like Gibbs all the way there. I got there and had no time. One minute. 60 seconds to save hundreds of lives and risk mine.

"If this bomb dont kill me, Gibbs will." I growled pulling my knife out of my pocket. I prayed quietly in my head, then put my blade up to the black wire. With a flick of my wrist the wire was cut and - **BANG!**


	7. Chapter 7Gibbs Point of View

Chap. 7

_Ring Ring! _Damn phone.

"Yeah Gibbs." I answered.

"Bomb. Mainstreet. Norfolk." The operator reported.

"Anyone hurt?" Hope none were dead. I dont need another in the morg. I'd like some time with Maria. And not on a case.

"Only one. Others evacuated. She dro-"

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled running around the corner. She had a tear in her eye. Do I need my bat? Probably not. "I shouldnt have let her gone! Maria, Gibbs! Maria went to defuse the bomb!" She cried. I pulled Abby to my chest and got back to the operator.

"I'll be there in twenty. What-" He cut me off.

"Hospital? Best trauma room around." That got it down to one. I hung up the phone and looked down to my crying 'daughter' Abby.

"Abbs. Calm down." I held her there as I called Ducky. Hope he doesnt talk my ear off.

"Autopsy!" he answred in a scottsman accent.

"Duck. Maria's been hurt. I need you to get to the hospital. Tell Vance first."

"Good grief Jethro! How many ex's do you bri-"

"Dont think she dated a bomb Dr. Mallard." I cut Duck off. For the best.

"Shes been..."

"Bomb in Norfolk." I sighed. Only Maria, my wife, would do this.

"I'll leave ASAP." Ducky hung up and I'm sure got ready to leave. Everybody loved Maria.

"Gibbs!" Dwayne called from across squad.

"What?" I yelled back. Annoying S.O.B.

"I want this bomb case!" he demanded.

"Uh, Uh. Your not getting it. My wife found it and just got injured in it. Damn case is mine." I growled back.

"Fine. You can have it. For now. I'll go talk with Director Va-"

"This case is Jethro's. Dwayne." Vance yelled from above. I glared up to him and he nodded.

"DiNozzo! Get the car. And alot of evidence jars!"

"Why...? Whats up boss?"

"Bomb. Ziva, get Abby and Ducky to the hospital."Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Whats wrong with them? "What?"

"Who..?" I knew this question was to be asked. I couldnt answer. I just looked over everyone before leaving. They got my drift.

"Lets get this bastard." I growled getting my gun and ID. This will be crazy.

"Wow. He skipped over terrorist!" Tony stated. I walked up behind him and headsmacked him.

"Eow! Thanks boss." I nodded and went to the scene. Stuff was everywhere. Glass blown from windows, and well...it was an explosion. Whats Expected.

"Get this place cleaned up!" I yelled going for my cell phone.

"Gibbs!" Crap. Fornell. Just who I wanted to see.

"Yes Fornell?" I turned to him. He had a few agents.

"What happened?" Wow. He needs better glasses.

"Ah hell Fornell. I gotta tell ya?"

"Bomb on a Naval base. Anyone hurt?" Freaking FBI wants to know everything. Just like Jealous wives.

"One." I stared at him.

"Maria. Damn." He sighed. Good guess. It should have been me. But I guess. Any minute wasted, many lives would have been ended.

"Gibbs. Everythings done." Time reported. Need more than that.

"Witnesses say she defused this one. Then another went off." Anthoney walked up. I nodded and left for the hospital. "Boss?"

"Get back to HQ." I told him. I headed to the hospital unable to decide if I wanted to see her or not. I got to the hospital and ran into Ziva, Ducky, and Abby. Ziva is calm, and Ducky soothing Abby.

"Duck. With me please." I walked past him to the nurses desk. "Joanna Gibbs." I demanded.

"Trauma room 1. Are you family?" The little nurse asked. Rule 7.

"Yeah. Jethro Gibbs her husband and her uncle."

"Paramedics said she asked for you." She smiled.

"She's awake?"

"No unconcious." The nurse hit the button and guided us to her room. I was here a while back. Nothing I want to remember. We walked in and we both were taken by surprise. Stitches, casts, and a breathing tube.

"God." I sighed. Walking up to her bedside.

"You okay Jethro?" Duck asked. I looked to the to.

"Dont think so." I whispered.

"You'll both be okay." Ducky patted my shoulder and sat in one of the chairs in the corner. I pulled one up to the bedside.

"How could I let this happen?" I grumbled. Then another nurse came in. Now I know what Abby and Jen felt like. Hopefully Maria didnt lose her memory like I did. Trying to regain that was hard.

"Mr Gibbs?" The nurse asked. I got up and moved so she could check on Maria.

"How is she?" Ducky asked standing up. The nurse looked through the papers and I grew impatient.

"Small head injury. Her arm will need surgery. There was and still is alot of glass." Sounds bad but good. In a way.

"Her memory?" I questioned, looking to the sleeping Maria. The gal didnt answer. I looked up to her. She had an embarressed smile on.

"Unlike you Leroy, she will have her memory. The explosion was more glass and wood. Not, well..metal." She got serious again and I understood. "But the force of the blow and a big piece of wood was enough to knock'er out." She informed leaving. Dang medical staff cant tell ya much.

_Ring! Riiinnngg! _I jumped. Stupid phone.

"Yeah. Gibbs." I answered.

"Boss. We found fingerprints belonging to a Del Rosa."

"First name DiNozzo."

"Dobias. Hows-" I hung up and got back to Ducky and the 'sleeping' Maria.

"Duck. I'm going back to NCIS, I'll send in Abby." He nodded and I left. Before I went to get her though I picked up some coffee. Then went to the waiting area.

"Abby. Go on in. I gotta get back to see what Tony has."

"I..dont know Gibbs." She said, sad. I went and hugged her.

"Abby. Maria needs you."

"I know...but.."

"But what?"

"Nothing. I'm going to see her." She glumed over to the door. I held it open for her.

"Be strong." I signed. She smiled and went on her way.

"Keep me posted." I demanded to Ziva and left.


	8. Chapter 8 Ducky POV

Chap. 8

"Poor Child." I commented looking over Maria as I would Jethro or Abby. Or anyone in the matter.

"Hey Ducky." Abby mumbled as she slowly walked in.

"Hello Abigail!" I turned to see her. She dropped her bag and she came to the other side of the bed. She sobbed once or twice.

"Its my falt Ducky." Abby wailed. Poor girl.

"No its not." I soothed her. I reached my hand across the bed for Abby's. She held on tight. She's an emotional one. And one that no one should question. "Remember when Jethro was in? Same as now?" I asked. Her black makeup smeared everywhere as she wiped her face.

"I try not to remember. Why?" I squeezed her hand even more.

"Its better, but worse than Jethros injuries." Her eyes lightend then darkened. Why'd he send her in? She cant handle this.

"Ducky? Is it even possible?" She wailed.

"Oh its very possible. She has more injuries than he. But she wont lose her memory. Blow to the head, knocked her out." I sincerely looked at her. Then to Maria. He eyes danced but never opened. Abby and I sat in silence for a while.

"Ducky?" She quietly asked. I finished the line of text I was reading. Then looked over to her.

"Yes Abigail?"

"Could...she be in pain?" Abby was worried. I couldnt answer. She knew I couldnt I went over and embraced her again. Poor worried girl.

"Not sure Abby." I sighed. Not long after the doctor came in.

"Hello Maria. Who are your friends?" The doctor asked Maria. I sat Abby in the corner.

"Talk to your patients doctor?" I asked on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah. Helps the brain get moving. Only I really enjoy it when they talk back." He laughed.

"Talk to mine also." I chuckled.

"Your a doctor?"

"Forensic Pathologist to be exact." He looked to me like I needed help. "Only thankfully mine dont talk back." He laughed and got back to Maria.

"Your...her family member?" The doctor asked.

"Like an uncle, work with Maria."

"Like a sister. Forensic scientist." Abby said right after me. The doctor nodded. He then turned to me and motioned for me to follow.

"Abby sit there." I told her.

"Yes Ducky." She sighed. I followed the good doc. out.

"She'll probably sleep for a few more days. She'll need to stay for a while. Just to be sure nothings wrong." Just when he finished Abby came barging from the room.

"Abigail!"

"Sorry. But had to ask. Could she be dreaming or in pain?" She asked

"Why?" The doctor seemed confused.

"Well, her eyes are dancing, like Gibbs' did. And she seems to be in pain." She sighed.

"Its possible miss. She has morphine. She'll be fine." He smiled and left. Abby somewhat smiled, shifted her weight and went back into the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Gibbs POV

Chap. 9

"Boss. Del Rosa is in the dark."

"I want him McGee!" I bellowed across the room. I felt eyes on me. Vance. I ran up to his office.

"Hows Maria,Gibbs?" He asked. I sat in a chair.

"Alive and unconcious." It should have been me. She shouldnt be there.

"Could be worse I guess."

"How about you go see her Leon?" I simply asked him. He sat down next to me. Kind of weirdly. If you ask me.

"How is it on the other side of the bed?" He asked. I couldnt answer. This hurt. Alot.

"Its a living Hell Leon." Then my phone started to ring. "Gibbs."

"Hello. Dr. Jhonny here. I'm taking care of Maria." The guy greeted.

"Yeah. Go on." I stared at Leon. Mad.

"I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Come to the hospital?" Then I hung up. I motioned for Leon to follow. He grabbed a few things and left with me.

"Dr. Jhonny please." Vance asked at the counter for me. We got brought back to his office.

"So your wife. Did she tell you of her artificial pancreas? She had type 1 diabetes." The doc told us.

"Will this affect her anyway?" He nodded no. After our chat we left and went back to work. Whyd she have to be the damn hero?

"Gibbs?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"General Smithe. Remember?" Then I remembered. Joanna and Tony. Smiley and happy. After both dates, tired.

"Of course, what can I help ya with?" He sat in a chair and contiplated on how he wanted to say, what he came to say.

"Hows...Joanna? Your wife now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She saved me and my families life today. I..wanted to say thank you. But I guess I cant." I thought it over for a while. He sat with me. Her and I need to leave. Somewhere, alone. Vacation. Just where? Dont want Mexico and I dont wanna ski.

"I'd like to take her on vacation. But cant. No money." I said sipping my coffee.

"I'll give you two some." he took out a checkbook.

"No, I cant do that." I refused to take the money.

"Gibbs I insist. She almost died protecting hundreds of people. I could give her a medal. But this would be more special." He intensly told me in a whisper. He put the check on my desk and started to get up.

"Um. She should wake anytime. You have my permission to go see her." I told the General as he left to the elevator. "Tim! Find my Bastard yet?"

"Not yet boss. I'll call when I do." I grumbled and left the team. I need time to think. After getting home I went to the basement.

_"Jethro?" _A familiar voice called. Shannon. Cant be. I turend to see her.

"Shannon?" Confused often? And I didnt even start drinking yet.

_"Hey hon. So another one? Stay with her Jethro. Look where she has brought you." _My imagination must be playing with me.

"Yeah I will..what?

_"I better go now. Kelly is being...well...Kelly." _

"Tell her I love her, Shannon."

"_Hon. She knows." _Shannon blew me a kiss and left me standing there. I sat on the steps, and waited another hour.

_"Daddy? Daddy!" _Kelly! Good god.

"Hey Kiddo!" I wanted to hold my daughter in my arms again. But I knew I couldnt.

_"Daddy. I really like Maria. I watch her memory. Daddy she's crazy about you. And she's dreaming of you now. I like her daddy. If I wernt here, I'd definatly be there with you and her." _Kelly smiled. I knew if she were here, she would be. I smiled back to my daughter with a tear in my eye.

"Thanks pumpkin. Daddy loves you!"

_"Love you too daddy." _Then she ran back up to heaven with her mother. They both waved as the pearly gates closed and dissapeared. I started to think on how Maria and I got this far*. She always cared for others. She has pride. Risked her life, many times. And I loved her for more than what she does at work. She's energetic, playful...vulnerable. All too much. I gotta go see her!

* * *

><p>Author Note: If it were an episode I'd love for the song "Tonight I wanna cry" by "Keith Urban" Playing. :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Abbys POV

Chap. 10

I watched Ducky talk to Maria. I couldnt. This was way to, dramatic, I guess for me. I know she'll live. But..its sad. Seeing Gibbs like that. Really sad. I watched Marias face. She moved a little. Then her lipes moved! I watched harder.

_"Jethro" _Her lips shaped around the small tube.

"Ducky!" I called to the Duck Man.

"What Abigail?" He asked me.

"I read Marias lips. They shaped Jethro!"

"What?" Gibbs asked walking in.

"Woah. Weird. She lipped your name." I watched Maria again. Gibbs went over and held her hand. Looks like he saw a ghost. And if he did, then why didnt he call me? Again Maria moved her lips.

_"Abby." _She mouthed.

"I'm here Maria." I whispered over Gibbs shoulder. Ducky watched with.

"Jethro. If you want us to-"Ducky started.

"No Duck. You two can stay." Gibbs never looked at us. Only his wife. Too cute. I sat in the chair in the corner. Ducky sat next to me. Then from the clear blue, Maria's big brown eyes opened. She didnt like her tube. Her eyes said so. Gibbs held her hand and talked to her.

"Its okay honey. They'll get it out." he smiled.

"Gibbs? Is she okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah Abs. Come'ere." I went over and sat in his chair. Awh Maria.

"Hey Maria." I greeted taking her hand. It hand an IV in it. Which shouldnt surprise me. I hated them things though.

"Hey Maria! Your awake!" The over enthusiastic doctor walked in. He took the tube out. She tried to talk. "No Mrs. Gibbs." The doctor said. She pouted and fell asleep. "Just watch her." The doctor told Ducky. I didnt like that doctor one bit. Who the hell spells their name like that? Jhonny?

"Abby? Your face is turning red." Gibbs stated. I looked up to him and did the 'I wanna choke him' motion, then pointed to the doctors back. Afraid I'd yell, he nodded and closed the curtain. Maria was even prettier when she slept. Her blonde hair swept over her shoulder, it was so long! Her beautiful full lips rested in a perfect line. She could wear a trashbag and be beautiful.

"Shes even pretty in the hospital Gibbs." I told him. He sqeezed my shoulders. I was so tired and hungry. I went over to the bag I brought and pulled out a can of Caf-Pow and potatoe chips. Yummy! Gibbs and Ducky both looked at me. "What?" I smiled, then ate a chip. Gibbs smiled and sat back in his chair. Maria moved just a bit to get comfy. Them damn beds were never fun. "Oh Gibbs! I cant do this anymore!" I wailed. "I pretty much sent her here!" I told him as I hugged him. I did send her here.

"Abby its okay. She tried to be a hero." He said kissing my head."Go home Abby. Get some sleep." I left knowing thats shes okay and safe.


	11. Chapter 11 Tonys POV

Chap. 11

"Find anything McTim?" I asked. That chick down at the coffee shop was hot! Like Angalina Jolie is Salt.

"Thought Gibbs was leading the case." McGee thought aloud. I turned to him.

"Does it look like Gibbs is here Probie?" I got frusterated.

"No. Sorry Tony. The bomb was detonated by a cell phone call. If the first didnt go off.." He started.

"Then that one would. Prints?" I sat on the desk.

"Only leather glove prints and Del Rosas." He handed me a sheet. How do I read this? "People have seen a strange man lately. Working on Videos." He added.

"Theres something I wanna here!" I turned and pointed to Tim.

"Really Tony?" Ziva asked from her desk. I turned to her and looked her over. Closed top, hair in a braid. I'd do it if I could. But she has Jim. The hometwon Dru-

"Tony!" She yelled slapping me.

"Ow. What Ziva?" I held my face. Like the phantom in the Phantom of the Opera.

"Lets get this guy. Gibbs sent me back for a reason." Oo. Wonder for what.

"Hows my sister?" Juli came in and yelled.

"She is fine. "Ziva stated sitting Juli down.

"Whyd you dump me?" I asked her.

"Come on Tony! Its not obvious?" Um. NO! Whatd I do? Damn. "Wow Tony. You are.." She was so frusterated. Whatd I do? I hate it when they never tell you.

"I'm sorry. I dont follow."

"Shut up and lets get back to the case." Tim said in a supressed sigh.

"We'll talk later." I told Juli. "Tiny Tim?" He looked around and started to report.

"Glove is in the database. Its working on it now." Whos working? Abby isnt here.

"What is?"

"The national glove database."

"Theres a glove database?" I didnt know this.

"Yes Tony. Theres also a 1800 Get a life."

"Not funny Probie." I looked at him. He smiled as he looked up to me. But then his computer dinged. I will get him for that. He printed a sheet and put his computer screen on the plasma.

"Its a Cabelas fishing glove." McGee showed pictures. Not something I'd wear.

"Whats that mean McProbie?"

"We're looking for a pro fisher Idiot." Juli called from Zivas desk. Everyone looked to her. "What?"

"Howd you know?" Tim asked. I got bored. And irritated. Whatd I do to her? Jeez!

"One of my ex's fished." She smiled. If Maria were here she'd be proud. Or...well, Marias confusing. So's her sister.

"So now theres two people." I sighed looking to the screen. Del Rosa and a pro fisher.

"I'll go check the ports." Ziva said grabbing her gear.

"I'll come with!" Juli told her. Grabbing her crap she came in with. "So involved with yourself Anthoney." Juli said to me. I smiled a sarcastic smile and then glared.

"Why do you want to come?" Ziva asked Juli, confused.

"I fly small and big aircraft. Dont you want to survey those at sea?" She asked. Ziva thought it over then left with Juli not far behind.

"So thats the Ex, Ehy Tony?" Dwayne asked from Marias side of squad.

"Yup. Hey Dwayne? Am I that self involved?"

"Dont know brother." I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk.

"Gibbs?" Vance asked storming through.

"Hospital...bye?" Then he was gone. Just me and McGPS. McGeek. McLocater. McGoogle. I need to get another few nicknames.

"Hey! McChip!" I yelled to Tim.

"McChip?" McGee responded.

"Computers...and stuff...have chips. I'm looking for another nickname." I put my hand on my chin. My thinking look.

"Dont hurt yourself Tony." McGee sarcastically told me. I wont. I dont think. I looked at the number the gal gave me at the coffee shop. "Whats her name?" Tiny Tim asked.

"Sam...I think."


	12. Chapter 12

Chap. 12

_ "Always try to be the hero?" Rebecca asked. _

_"Damn right!" I told her. Where am I? Must be a dream. _

_"Always tried. Did ya succeed?" she asked. I looked at her with the Gibbs stare. "Of course not." she scuffed. _

_"I don't know. I'm in this bed!" I yelled to her._ Damn self! Wake up! I opened my eyes and there was Jethro and Ducky. "Jethro?" I asked. Damn I feel and sound like crap!

"Maria. Some one wants to see you." He whispered. I raised my eyebrow. Then he left to the hallway.

"Ducky? Hi!" I greeted to Dr. Mallard. He smiled and came to my bedside and hugged me. I hugged back, to my small ability. Jethro came back. With...Hmm. Who is he? The guy looks so familar.

"Maria. General Smithe. Remember?" Oh yeah. When me and Tony dated. Saved this guy not once. But twice.

_"Tony! Get my ID for me!" I yelled over the commotion..."Thank you so much for saving my husband." _Then the second time.  
><em>We did a spin so I could see Mr. Pinky. he pulled a gun! "Mr. Smithe!" I yelled pushing him to the ground. <em>

"Honey?" Gibbs was shaking me. I snapped out of it. Dang flashbacks.

"Yeah. Sorry." I started blinking. Coming back to earth. I went for my morphine button. The good stuff.

"Ma'am. Thank you for saving me and alot of other people." The General thanked.

"Please dont thank me." I sighed. My side hurt. Bad. Not to mention its harder than hell to breath. My arm and head hurt too. That'll go away quick though.

"I have to. You risked your life for people you didnt know." He stated. Laying a hand on mine. Gibbs went and sat in a chair across the room.

"Ah Hell." I sighed. Then yawned.

"I should get going." He stated. I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Bye. Thanks for coming in." I said dozing off.

_"You dont know me. I'm Jenny Shepard." A beautiful red haired woman said. Whats going on?  
>"Umm..." I started. Who was she?<br>"I used to be one of Jethros lovers..and boss. I died do you remember watching the news?" I then remembered.  
>"In a fire...?" I asked. She nodded no and showed me. Then she shwoed me the time Gibbs was in my place.<br>"I messed up. Jethro really cared. And that General. Let him do what he wants." She told me.  
>"Yes Jenny." <em>Then I was shooken awake again.

"What the fudge?" I yelled. Gibbs, Ducky and the nurse looked at me in shock. I stared right back. The nurse did her job and left. "Dont wake me again." I commanded falling back asleep. I didnt dream much after that. After I woke up, Ducky was gone and Gibbs was sleeping in the corner. He's so adorable when he sleeps. I waited a while.

"Need anything?" Jethro asked stretching.

"Dont think so. Can you get Ziva though? I wanna chat with her. Alone." He nodded and left. The nurse came back with a tray of food.

"Here you are miss." She stated. I smiled and looked down to the food. Nice. Hospital food. Thats just. Ew.

"Thanks." I thanked half heartedly. Hospital mashed potatoes. Dry. Needs butter and milk. Meat. Dont even know what it is. Dry and overcooked. The vegitable. Corn. From a can. Sucks Major. But I guess its food. I started eating and Gibbs entered the room.

"She's doing something with your sister right now. But she'll try to be here ASAP." I nodded and stabbed the piece of meat. I didnt get anywhere with that so I started on potatoes. Theres only one way to find out if they are truely hospital food. I put some on my spoon and tried to fling them on the wall. Wouldnt move.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked taking my spoon.

"Seeing if these potatoes are potatoes or if they are something else. Can I have my spoon back?" I asked reaching for my spoon. He gave it back and I attempted to clean up my tray. I tried to fling again. Thats when I couldnt finish.

"How was it?" He asked sipping the coffee. God that looked good.

"Edible. Until you took it. Hows the coffee?" I asked him. He smirked knowing what I wanted. "Mercy has better food. At least their potatoes move." I told him. He laughed and moved the tray a little farther away from me. Not even a second later Leon Vance came walking through the door. Ah crap. "Hey Vance." I greeted looking to him. To my surprise he looked peaceful and not pissed. But something was going on in his head. The bald head. I could sense it.

"Maria. How are you?"

"Fine Leon." I assured him. Gibbs sat at the end of my bed and nodded 'no' to Vance as he looked to Gibbs. I caught it and kicked him.

"What was that for?" Jethro laughed. I giggled along. I then looked to Vance, them my tray. I wanted to fling potatoes at him. I tried to get up but Gibbs locked on my leg and held me there. That sent pain up my body.

"OW! Dang! Okay Gibbs! I will not move my ass!" Shortly after the painkillers set in. I woke to more food being brought in. Huh, Yay! Mashed potatoes and turkey. The nurse saw my joy and smiled. She had no idea! Gibbs wasnt here. So that means I can fling. I pulled the spoon back, let go and potatoes smeared all over Tonys face. Oops. I laughed.

"Hey!" He called surprised. My side hurt from laughing.

"Hi...Tony!" I said between laughs. "They are edible." I giggled shoving a spoonful in my mouth, handing him a napkin. I got out of the hospital a week later. Which was okay by me. My arm had surgery and everything was well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap. 13

Surprisingly I got rehired at NCIS. But couldnt go back for a while. Gibbs was mad about something. But then again, happy.

"Pack your bags, find your sunscreen!" He said one day. I was super confused.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Tropical." He stated, throwing stuff in his bag. I'm guessing Mexico. I packed and got everything ready. We hopped on a plane and headed south. No, southwest. Huh? Hawaii?

"Hawaii? Jethro! We have no money for this!" I whispered to him. He was looking over Sniper Weekly.

"A gift from General Smithe. He has a grand hotel room for us and nothing planned." He whispered back. I sighed and threw myself back. "Careful." We got to our hotel and I swear my eyes popped out of my head. Jacuzzi tub. Big bed. Everywindow had a spectacular view. And there was a bar.

"Wow." I sighed surprised. Gibbs just looked around. I let my hair fall from the clip and ran to the window. The hawaiian breeze felt good. A note was left on the table. Hmm. "Dear Mr. And Mrs. Gibbs." I read aloud. "Hawaii welcomes you. General Smithe is payting for anything and everything you decide to do. Transportation and food is also included. Dont bother to ask for anything. The staff and Manager." I finished trying to take it in. I went and layed on the bed. Jethro came and sat next to me. I smiled rolling playfully ontop of him and kissed him. "The next week will be awesome." I said outloud. The first day we stayed hidden in the room. Alone with nothing but a radio and alcohol. We ordered room service and they didnt only bring up food, they brought stuff for the fridge and cupboards. The ladies smiled and left. The second day we decided to wade in the ocean. I coudnt do much, because of my injuries. So we then rode around the island.

"So beautiful. Too bad our office isnt here." I told Jethro. He smiled and looked away. I knew he liked being in DC. The team, people, I wouldnt be able to live here. The third day we decided to hike in one of the forests.

"This is amazing. And we havnt even been to a luau yet." I said going up a steep hill.

"Glad you like it." He called after me. We hiked for another hour and then found the waterfall. Clear blue waters. Beautiful flowers and wildlife everywhere. We sat down and had lunch. I skimmed the forest and caught site of a dead deer. I pulled out gloves and went over to the corpse. Clearly died of attack. Gibbs then came over to me.

"Rigor Mortis has set in. I'd say...3 days dead." I told him taking off my gloves. He looked at them and then to me. "Dont like public restrooms."

"And yet your fine at work?" He asked.

"I use Abbys." I stood up and went to him. He was shocked. Run all that way. I pecked him on the cheek and went to the food. They pack a great lunch at the park. On our way back nothing was said. What do we have to talk about? We work and live together. Our desks are six inches apart! We slowly walked back hand in hand to our convertable Camero. The day was hot and the sun was setting. We went out to the nearest beach and watched the sunset. Beautiful pink, orange, and purple lines painted the sky. The fourth day came and we went out for breakfast. It wasnt IHOP or Bob Evans. It was a small locally owned resteraunt. The locals seemed happy to see us. We sat in a corner booth away from people. The waitress came out and we were both stunned. She was hotter than the Sahara.

"Good thing Tony isnt here." I whispered across the table to Jethro. He smiled, ordered our drinks and did all that not looking at her. She had bronze skin, jet black hair, probably six foot. She was sleek and thin with a face Angilina Jolie would die for. Chicks a model in a freaking resteraunt! After our food we caught a boat to Pearl Harbor. I remembered what happened here and that I had family in this war.

"Think of it. Those poor men who had family, had a life, and then they got bombed and never agian will see them." Jethro was scilent. I looked around for him. Whered he go? He was reading the wall. I went to see what he was looking at. The G section.

"My uncle." He pointed to a 'Josiah Gibbs.' I looked at the G's also.

"My great uncle." I pointed to a Kevin Graftema. I looked a little more than sat for a while. I'll tell you one thing. Being here would bring emotion to anyone. Even Gibbs. On our way back to our room we grabbed chinese.

"Would you like something miss?" The front desk lady asked handing me a menu. I looked it over then I went for a salad and a half slice of cheesecake. She smiled and palced the order and we went to our room. The chinese here was really yummy. Wasnt Big Wang, but it was yum. The salad and cake came and I placed them in the fridge.

"Eat it tomorrow." I sighed changing into a nightgown. He laughed and we went to bed. The fifth day we stayed at the hotel. I hurt and Gibbs didnt want me getting out of bed. "Gibbs! I can walk. Just give me my pills." I sighed. I hated being in bed. He did and then handed me the salad. "Thanks." I grumbled.

"We will stay up here today!" He demanded. He then poured a drink for him, then me.

"Can...we go to the hottub?" I asked, on the sexy side. He thought it over. I just got up, got into my bathing suit and got in. I sat in and took the red wine he poured. He then came in and sat next to me. I smiled and raised an eyebrow. We might end up breaking my ribs again.

"This is nice." I sighed. I could barely see Gibbs getting in with me. I swore he'd pull my butt out. Nope! I got out and went back to bed. He came in and I rolled on top of him. He held me close.

"Why Maria?" He asked. I was uber confuzzled.

"Hmm?" I aske dnot moving. I never did get my pep talk. I just laid there, waiting.

"Whyd you try to be the hero?" he asked. His voice sounded hurt. I wiped the tear that was going down my face. I couldnt answer. "You...could have died and...damn Maria." He sighed. I felt more tears come on. Soon enough he was covered in them.

"Willing..to...die for...others." I said inbetween sobs. He kissed my head like my dad did when I was young.

"But would you want to leave me? Miserable?" He asked. This talk want helping any of us.

"Of course not. I'd want you to be happy." I said getting up and looking into his eyes. His pretty blue eyes. "I'm here. Thats what matters." I said getting closer to his face. I molded myself to him, and him to me. We left the next day. I got my tan and alone time with Jethro. We had enough of Hawaii.

"Home!" I yelled running in. I loved it here. It was what I knew for my husband is in it and our family is in and out. Gibbs came up to my study and told me what we missed.

"Tony is undercover in Boston. Some lead I guess." Gibbs said messing with a random book. I thought it over.

"How long?" I asked.

"Before we left and until however long it goes." I nodded and thought of how peaceful work will be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap. 14

Jethro went to the basement and I stayed upstairs. I'm just watching TV. Relaxing. I decided to watch Dancing wtih the Stars. Kristen Stewart is so going to be kicked off. She can barely carry a tune in a bucket, none the less dance! She did. After that I watched forensic files. Why not? Its all done wrong anyway. Its either that or worlds dumbest. _**Ring! **_I was so focused I couldnt hear the phone.

"Gibbs residence." I answered. Its eleven at night. What the heck?

"Ma'am. Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs there?" A rough male voice asked on the other end. I ran to the basemetn and handed the phone to Jethro. Then I patiently stood there.

"Yeah. Gibbs." He answered. He looked to me as he listened on the phone. Then he motioned for me to leave. He never made me leave! But I left not knowing what to expect. I stayed ontop of the steps so I could listen.

"Yeah...I'll..be in...tomarrow. Thank you." Then I heard a sigh and the phone hit the wall. "DAMNIT!" He yelled. He was PO'd.

"Jethro? Is everything okay?" I came down the steps.

"No its Tony. He met his maker and I didnt send him there." He sighed. Tony...died?

"Its gotta be a mistake Jethro!" I almost yelled. He came over to me and hugged me. I started to cry in his USMC sweatshirt.

"DNA and fingerprints dont lie. We'll go in the morning." He told me. I ran upstairs and went to my room. Tony could never die. He was like Gibbs. Indestructable! I cried myself to sleep. Jethro stayed in the basement and I'm sure drank. I got up the next morning and couldnt eat. Jethro tried to get me to, but I pulled away.

"Maria! You need to eat." He growled. Frusterated. 'With a night like that, and you knowing you have to work the rest of your life without someone you love there, would not make you eat. Correct?' I thought toward him. I gave in and ate a few baby that was it. He looked happier I ate but then the reality of the day hit him. He looked broken beyond repair. Tony was his son. WE were the family he had and still does. That thought bouced in my head many times. So many I started crying.

"No..nothing will be the same Gibbs." I sobbed. He came over to were I was sitting and put his arms realzingly over my shoulders.

"What wont be the same" He asked. I wiped off my face and took a few deep breaths.

"Work, get togethers, anything." I cried putting my face into his elbow. He got into some nice clothes and I in jeans and another of his sweatshirts. A Marine core one. Then we went to work. When we walked in and everyone looked to us. I looked to my team and noticed Dwayne packing up his desk.

"Dwayne? Where are you...?" I asked shocked. He just bought an apartment close to Tonys.

"Hawaii. Directors relocating me." He sighed hugging me and leaving. Tom and Amanda looked to me. I looked back, bowed my head and let Gibbs direct me to my old desk. Where me and Tony goofed off so many months ago. I only knew him a year! And he's gone.

"Gibbs." Ziva started to say something, but Gibbs stopped her. I teared up watching her face. She couldnt hold in her anger, fear, and sadness. Today wasnt any other day. Gibbs and I stayed together alot of the day. The time came when we had to autopsy. I feared this the whole day. What if the bodies badly beaten? What if he's just as handosme? We went down, Dr. Mallard uncovered the body and sure enough it was Anthoney DiNozzo Jr. I flinched and turned into Gibbs chest. He held me there as I hid my face. I was already a mess. No makeup, not a shower, and my hair in a ponytail. A messy ponytail. Dr. Mallard flipped the cover over and tried to speak. Jethro, again, shook no and we left. I fell over in the elevator. Who would want to murder Tony? Gibbs hit the level to squad. He got out and I sat there. He looked at me confused.

"Tell...Abby..I'll meet her in her lab?" I asked him. He sharply nodded and left. The elevator started but went up one level. Vance. How come it wasnt him? He got in and hit the level to Autopsy.

"No need to make sure Leon." I told him between sobs. He looked down to me. The elevatro stopped at Abby's lab and I slowly got out. She was waiting there. Looking just like me. We both cried going into her lab.

"Whats the funniest thing you two did?" She asked trying to cheer us both up. I had to think.

"Pick on Tim. And we might have chased each other around my house in bathing suits. Throwing shaving cream at each other." I told her laughing. She looked shocked.

"I knew him for ten years and we never did anything like that...it was pie at a movie night." She said laughing.

"What kind?" I laughed an unsteady laugh. She had to think.

"Merangue." She said. "Maybe...it was Key Lime." I was about to talk then she cut me off. "Merangue." She stated. Definate this time. She looked downt to the floor. I to the celing. Fighting back the tears. I hated the guy that killed my partner. My friend. My...brother. I couldnt fight anymore. I couldnt be strong for Abby. I broke down again. She hugged me and I hugged back. We held each other in her office, listening to Tony's favorite music, thinking about his favorite movies. The ones we hated and the ones we loved.

"When we dated, him and I always watched John Wayne or Clint Eastwood." I told her. She smiled a half smile and told me what they watched.

"Worlds Dumbest or something scary." She reported. "I always figured out something and he watched for his buddy." She giggled.

"Wont be the same Abs." I threw somthing acrosst the room.

"I know." She sighed.

"Lets catch this Bastard." I revved up. She smiled and got back to her Caf-Pow! and computers. Two questions bounced in my head as I headed to squad. Who killed Anthoney DiNozzo? And why?


	15. Chapter 15

Chap. 15

"There you are." Amanda said, sad. I was on a mission to Team Gibbs.

"Yes here I am. What do you want?" I asked mad. I'm going to find the guy and put a bullet through his head. She left me and I went to Gibbs. I waslked in and was surprised at who I saw sitting at my desk.

"Yuuki?" I asked. She kicked her feet up on the desk.

"So why am I here?" She sounded excited. I didnt want to tell her. But I had to. She was a good friend of his.

"Tony...died." I whispered sitting on my desk. She looked sad. Down fast.

"I sent you an Email.." Tim started.

"She dont check it." I told him. She nodded and clenched my arm. I looked down to her and she looked up to me.

"You...sure?"

"Sorry Yuke. Fingerprints and DNA say its him." She started to tear up. I comforted her the best I could. I looked to Gibbs and rolled my eyes. He somewhat smiled and looked away. This will hurt him. Hurt us. So much. Its eating Gibbs. Hurting him. Well it is to me too. You can see the pain in Tim and Ziva too.

"Hello Yuuki." Tim greeted. She just nodded then she went over to Ziva and hugged her. Ziva hugged back.

"Hello Ziva." She whispered into her hair.

"Hello Yuuki." She whispered back.

"Yuuki. I believe we are joint up to be one big team. Would you like to join and help?" I asked her looking over Tonys desk. Abby already had caution tape all over it.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She calmed herself down.

"Okay. Lets...start with the bullet." Everyone got serious. Even Yuuki. And she's the hyper crazy one. Ziva across from squad had her hair crazy and her makeup blotted her face. She didnt care. Time came up with a report. Or so I thought.

"He wasnt found with his gun. He was shot by it though." Tim reported. I nodded and looked to Gibbs. He looked back. What was Tony doing?

"Damn. Shot with his own gun." Gibbs mumbled. I looked over everyone then had the guts to ask.

"Where was Tony when it happened?" I sincerly asked. Gibbs looked up to Directors office, Ziva was confused, and Yuuki was just as clueless. My team. Or what was left was out in the field, looking through Tonys stuff. We were writing and looking at Forensic Reports when my sister came running through. "Can I help you?" I asked in a professional nature. At least I cleaned up and put some makeup on before this.

"Sup?" She asked happy. She caught the mood quick though. She looked to Tonys desk, then to me and Jethro.

"Anthoney was murdered late last night." I said to her. She was sad, then happy.

"When can I collect my part of the will?" Selfish brat. Always was. Always will be. I and Jethro looked to her, then to eachother.

"Not yet." He stated. I smiled and sat at my desk. The team leader one.

"Undercover in Boston." I heard Vance above us. I looked up to him. Mad I am. Very, mad. "Gibbs squared and Agent Yuuki. Please come up." He didnt sound happy nor sad. Damn. Emotionless SOB. Gibbs and I walked up to his office and Yuuki followed. We all sat at the table. Three strong leaders. "Yuuki. Hows the ship?"

"She was good sir." Yuuki smiled. I tred to put on a happy face. Couldnt. I frowned. She couldnt keep a strong face for long either.

"I'd like to put you on one of these two teams." Vance offered. I looked at him shocked. Why? She was fine Agent Afloating!

"I'm not sure sir." She pushed away. Gibbs gave me the 'take her' look.

"Vance? I'll take Yuuki. Gibbs doesnt need anyone yet." I gave in. She looked to me through her choppy bangs. Surprised. I looked back at her. We went through all levels of school together and CSI trainging class. We are tighter than tight. Jethro and Yuuki got up and left. I was about to get up and leave, but Vance stopped me.

"Maria." He stated my name.

"Vance." He put a folder in front of me.

"After this case. Your going to speak at a fwe state police departments and I'd like you to teach NCIS class at our training center." Did I have a choice? I'd love too. But..I dont want to leave the team. Just yet.

"I'd love to Leon. Thank you for the privalage." He raised his eyebrow. And I looked back.

"Whats your problem?" He asked. I jumped up and started to pace his office, mad.

"My friend, brother, co-worker just died. You Leon, showen nothing. And yet right after this case you want me to leave my team? My family?" He was shocked. Yes I was listening.

"After the case and funeral." He stated. Sounding a tad sad about losing DiNozzo. Good maybe I knocked some sense into him. Or not. Cant hurt the Director. Never. I will someday. Watch me. I was now steaming and possibly fuming in frusteration. I stared him down. I put my hands into the front pocket of the USMC sweatshirt and went downstairs. This time I didnt go to Gibbs side of squad. I went to mine.

"Boss." Lee piped up. I turned to her and she kept talking. "Agent Dinozzo was shot close range. Maybe a few feet." I looked at her for more. She hesitated and sat down. Am I that intimidating?

"The person walked up to him, gun concealed." Yuuki reported from her desk.

"Anything else?" I asked. Gibbs leaned over the wall interested. She pulled her weapon took the cartridge out and showed us how.

"The shooter, didnt pull it up until he was a few feet away. Close range, at the shooters side. Pointing up." Yuuki put in. How come my agents couldnt figure out how to do this? I nodded and looked to Jethro. His phone went off. He answered then motioned for me to follow. I follwed him down to Abbys lab.

"Fingerprints Gibbs!" She squeeled.

"Whose?" Gibbs asked, mad.

"Well..a Tom Posada!" I feld I've heard that name before. Damn.

"Background." Gibbs commanded leaving. I smiled hugged Abby then left after him. He was on a roll. So was I. When We got to squad McGee had an address and Tom was traking his cell phone.

"Boss." Tom started. "Been stopped for five minutes." He gave me an address. I looked at it. My resteraunt!

"David!"

"Kyome!" Jethro and I yelled at the same time.

"Yes Gibbs?" They both asked.I grabbed my keys and Yuuki followed. Gibbs was behind us a few minutes later. I drove to my resteraunt and Jethro went to the home of Posada.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap. 16

We got to the resteraunt and slowly entered the back.

"Yuuki!" I whisered. She ws going for the food and not her job. "Job. Not food." She smiled and walked toward me.

"Sorry." she whispered.I nodded and went to the server door and looked out. He was there. I looked Yuuki, then Ivi.

"Put this place on quiet lockdown." Ivi nodded and ran. The servers kept doing their job. So did everyone else. But now all doors and windows are locked.

**XXX Gibbs POV XXX**

"Gibbs. It will be so different without Tony." Ziva sadly said. We got to Posadas house.

"Ziva. Go around. " I refused to talk about Anthoney. He was my son. My friend. My partner. Together for ten years. Ten! I kicked in the front door. Why not? Its not mine. I cleared the room and Ziva cleared the rest of the home. Damn. He isnt here. But something else was.

**XXX Maria POV XXX**

"Mr. Posada." I stated walked up to him. He was confused. I took his arm and wrapped it around his back. "Your coming with me." I led him to the car and went back to NCIS.

**XXX Gibbs POV XXX**

"Gibbs! Murder weapon!" Ziva said from the study. I went in and saw Anthoneys gun. I grabbed a pair of gloves and bagged it.

"Good job Ziva. Lets get back to NCIS." we got to the car and started to work. Wonder what Maria has.

**XXX Maria POV XXX**

We got back to NCIS and put Posada in interrogation. We got back to squad and Gibbs and Ziva came through the elevator. Ziva clung to a gun as she crossed and went to Abbys lab. I leaned over the wall and grabbed Jethros shoulders. Surprisingly he didnt pull away.

"Posada's in interrogation. I'm going home." I told him. He nodded and I grabbed my stuff, waved then left. Gibbs could handle it. And Yuuki is senior field agent of my team. So she should be able to handle the team. After I got hom I decided to have a drink. Why not? A day like today deserves one. So I poured the captain and cola, sipped it then went upstairs to my room. With a view and hottub. I got into my string bikini, took my pills (gotta love doctors) then went to the hot tub. Hell, I wont be here for a while. Thats what I thought about. How am I going to tell Jethro about me leaving for a while? I know he wont ler me go. Or maybe he will. Probably not. I sat and stared at the sky for a while. The birds are so beautiful so free. I smiled. Then heard the doorbell. I threw on a robe and ran to the door. Well pretty much flew. I opened the door and saw my grandparents.

"Hi. Come in." I said in pure shock. What are they doing here?

"Hey." My grandma hugged. What the hells going on? Oh shit. Whats Jethro going to say? Yeah. I'm screwed over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Grandma smiled and Grandpa went to the kitchen. She then looked over me. My arm was still bandaged from the accident and I had a few scars left.

"What happened to you?" She asked. I directed her to the living room. We havent seen each other since the wedding. Havnt talked since then either. Good grief.

"Well...a job related accident." I cautiously smiled. That didnt pass as good enough.

"What Happened?" She pressed. Damn.

"I was in an explosion. Bomb detonated behind me. Nothing bad." I excused. She was shocked.

"Why didnt you tell me? I would have been here!" Ugh. Why couldnt they stay in Ravenna? I loved them, but why? Jethro walked in and sat next to me. I crawled up on his lap. He looked me over and I smiled a sly playful smile.

"Hey Jethro. And Grandma I had my work family I was happy, fine and overly protected." Of course she wouldnt buy it. I left her and went up to the hottub. My drink might get warm if I leave it. Soon after Gibbs got in and I was happy. You couldnt seperate us. My grandparents had a room farther down the hall. They also had a hottub and a big screen tv.

"Jethro. I gotta tell you something." I sighed after we got done making out.

"What?" He cleared his throat. I moved off of him and sat next to him. I sighed, caught my breath, and debated how I'd say it.

"Vance...is having me talk to a couple Police departments across the country. And maybe teach a class at NCIS trainging center." I was afraid to look at him. He didnt say anything for a while.

"Where?" He asked quietly.

"Folder says I get to choose." I told him. Then I felt him put an arm around my shoulder.

"Whered you like to go?" He asked in my ear. I giggled and leaned closer into him.

"Thought of Miami Dade PD and maybe go see old friends at Michigan State PD." I'm sure he had to think through that. "If you dont want me to-"

"Do what you want to." He told me, kissing my head. I smiled and looked up to my husband. He looked down to me. It feels so right being here next to him.

"I love you Jethro." I sighed. Maybe I shouldnt have had that drink. He got up and hovered over me. I put my arms around his neck and started to kiss him again. I was overjoyed. He's letting me do what I want. We then decided to go to bed. But we didnt sleep just yet.

"Really your just going to let me go? Like that?" I asked Jethro as I snuggled close. I felt him breath and his heart pump. He has one. Just doesnt show it to others. Except me.

"Under one condition." I moaned and rolled away from him. "That..was childish." He laughed.

"Whats your condition?" I asked.

"As long as you call me and we have alone time when you get back." I rolled back over to him, and then rolled on top of him.

"We spend alot of time together." I said looking into his eyes. My hair swept over my shoulder and I smiled to him.

"Yeah we do. But I want more." I smiled and thought about it. He wants time together. Alone, alone. I'm sure there'll be more than cuddling going on.

"Fine. Can do that." I simled. Then fell asleep. I remembered the picture Dwayne and Tony made. A mix of me and Jethro. If our daughter looked beautiful what would our son look like? And not only that, would Jethro want a kid? I woke and asked.

"Jethro?" I mumbled.

"Hmm?" I felt through his chest.

"Have you...Thought of kids?" I will admit. I was scared to ask and was scared as hell to know the answer.

"Yeah. Havnt found the right girl, again. I think I have." I smiled and fell asleep. Very happy that maybe. Someday, me and Jethro, will be parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap. 17

The next day was the funeral. I put on my black floor length dress and put on my heels. After this funeral I'm off Miami. Jethro put on his suit and tie. We then put on our badges, on our jackets then left in the '67 Hemmy. I tried to calm my nerves but couldnt. My gut tied and my eyes watered. I didnt want to go put my friend in the ground. But, we cant leave him with Ducky forever either.

"Good Agents come and go. Anthoney was one of the best. I have a rule. Rule 5. Fires one he learned before he joined.I told him 'Never waste good' and he was great." Jethro said on the platform. I squeezed Abby's hand. I'm not even sure on how it got there. I was next. I could barely think on what to say.

"M-most know I've only been here a year." I started. Everyone nodded, Jethro smiled to me and I got back to talking. "I had to make, hard, decisions. But to the point, sorta, is me and Anthoney saved lives, picked on Tim. Sorry Tim. And still had a good work attitude some agents would die for." Many people nodded and laughed. I wasnt quite done yet. "Theres a memory. I'll always cherish. Not work related. e were bored one night and decided to put on bathing suits. I had shaving cream. Half the younger generation know where I'm going with this." The crowd laughed more. "We chased each other around throwing shaving cream." I then got down and sat next to Gibbs. Next was Director Vance. One thought went into my head. Nap time. He gave a speeck and then his farewell. After everyone left I and Gibbs sat there. Wish it didnt have to end. I went up to the casket before they closed it. Ah DiNozzo. Whoever dressed him screwed up his tie. I giggled, fixed it and layed something personal with him. The heart necklace he gave me. Dont remember when. But I left it with him.

"See ya Tony." I sighed going to my car. Gibbs and I went back to my house then I packed up.

"Have fun." Gibbs hugged me. I hugged back.

"Love you Jethro." I kissed him long and full of passion, then left.

**XXX Gibbs POV XXX**

After the funeral and after I sent Maria on her way, I went to NCIS.

"Afternoon." Yuuki sadly greeted from her desk. That made me stop and go over to her. She was working on a paper.

"Yuuki." I looked down to her. She looked up to me. I opened my arms for a hug. She got up from her desk and hugged me. I hugged her back then went to work.

"Wheres Maria?" Ziva asked. I sat down.

"Headin' to Miami." I told her. They all looked to me. "What?"

"Nothing. When will she be back?" Tim asked. They didnt change after the funeral. So Ziva pulled her necklace and Tim fixed his tie.

"A week. I think." Well a few days driving.

"Thats a while Gibbs." Tom said. I rolled my eyes and turned to him. I nodded 'yes' and then went down to Abby. Who will freak when I tell her Marias gone for a while.

"Hey Gibbs." She greeted more happy than Yuuki. I hugged her when she hugged me. The normal Abby. The normal hug now and then. She then looked around me, like she was expecting someone.

"Who you looking for Abbs?" I asked. She dropped back on her heels.

"Maria. Where is she?" She quietly asked.

"She's in Miami. Then to Michigan." I told her. She smiled and turned aorund.

"So what brings you to my layer?" Abby asked.

"Boredom."

"Really. Well I'm not sure how I can fix that." She laughed. Maria would throw a rubiks cube at me.

"Amuse me." I told her.

"Well Gibbs. I can tell you about alot of things." She started.

"Dont need to Abbs. I need to go."

"Expecting a phone call?" I smiled to her.

"Yeah and I gotta plan a few things." I turned and left the room. Tom walked in and I gave him the death glare. He then ran to Abby. I guess I'm that intimidating.

**XXX Maria POV XXX **

****A 17 hour drive alone. This is grand. Really I hope it dont take that long. Vance said it wouldnt. But who ever trusted him? Not me. I lost my job because of him. I started getting hungry. So I stopped at a truck stop in a small town. Why not? I'm hungry and I have Vances credit card. I walked into the small resteraunt. The heavy grease smell from the kitchen, smelled amazing. I went and sat down. The menu was a selectiv menu. Think I'll go with a salad.

"Hey Sue!" I heard someone yell. I looked over my menu to some chick in black skinny jeans ,a tank top, and a choppy cut. The woman also had shades on. Huh. Hell raiser maybe. I just followed half of rule 27.

"Yes Rebecca?" A waitress called back. A regular. Swell. I had a friend named Rebecca. Only I called her 'Becca' I took my jacket and shades off.

"Hello. Can I help ya?" The waitress asked me. I looked to the menu.

"A water and a salad please. Thanks." I handed the gal the menu and she left. I then sat and waited. The girl whose name was Rebecca came and sat by me. I smiled and looked up to her. "Becca." I stated. She smirked.

"Joanna." After many years it comes to this. Me an NCIS special agent and her...a well, I'm not sure. Undercover cop? "What brings ya to my town?" She asked. I smiled. Her town, Great. Gang?

"Just passing through." I told her smug. Then my salad and water came. Yum.

**XXX Gibbs POV XXX**

I decided to call Maria. Hopefully she isnt driving. Hopefully she'll answer.

"Yeah?" She answered. Sounds like she's at a resteraunt. "Shh! Becca!" I heard her whisper.

"Hey so hows the drive?"

"Hey honey. Oh its...okay." Liar.

"Your stationary." I accused.

"Yeah." She quickly laughed. Why does it bother me so much? Ah hell. Husband enstincts.

"How much farther?" I asked her. She must be chewing something.

"Sorry um, few more hours."

"Howd you get there so fast?"

"Vance has me going faster and the fact that its sunday and no ones on the highway." Oh right. He has everything for her. I didnt respond quite so fast.

"Who you with?" I asked hearing another voice.

"Old friend. Gotta go." She sighed. I didnt want to let her go but had to.

"Alright. Love you." Then I hung up. She'll be back sooner than later. And I'll be here waiting for her.

**XXX Maria POV XXX **

"Sorry Becca. I gotta shit and get." I told her paying the waitress.

"Where ya headed?" She questioned.

"Miami." We were in friend mode.

"Who you work for?" She asked. Now its buissness.

"NCIS Federal Agent." I whispered showing her my badge. She mouthed 'oh' and I left. I got to Miami later than I wanted to. Well if Eleven or so is late. I'm hungry again, I'll just go to some nice resteraunt in the morning or night. I called the number Director Vance gave me. The phone rang and rang.

"Yeah?" The male voice answered.

"Mr. Caine? Agent Gibbs. NCIS." I responded.

"Mrs. Gibbs. How are you?" Caine asked. I sat on the hotel bed.

"I'm okay Mr. Caine. How about you?"

"I'm fine. How about I come over and we formally meet." I agreed to this and Horatio Caine was over in no time. He was an older gentlemen with red hair and a kind smile, we shook hands and I invited him in.

"NCIS huh?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. Directors putting this together." I sat down on the couch and he the chair.

"I'm looking forward to you talking tomorrow." He stated. "And please call me 'H' or Horatio." I nodded. Horatio. Nice.

"Maria." I smiled grabbing my folder. "What do you think the department would like to know about?" I asked him grabbing a notepad.

"Who you met, what you investigate, About the team." I had an idea. Talk about Tony and the teams. Maybe...maybe I could call Dwayne in.

"Can you hold on a sec?" I asked H kindly. He nodded slightly. "Drinks in the fridge." I said before calling Dwayne.

"Crosby." He answred. Sounding tired.

"Hey Maria. Sorry Dwayne." I answered back.

"What are you doing calling this late?" He laughed. I smiled.

"How fast can you get to Miami?" I asked, hopeful. It took him a second.

"Well two hours. Why?"

"I'd like you to help with something."

"Vances doing?" he speculated.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Speech at Miami Dade PD."

"Home of the famous Mr. Horatio Caine." He stated.

"Yup, See ya soon?" I'm hopeful. Dwayne I think has Agent Afloated.

"Yeah." Then he hung up. I turned back to Horatio.

"Thank you for waiting."

"Who was it?"

"One of my partners." I grinned excited.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap. 18

The next morning Dwayne and I got dressed and went to Miami Dade PD. We walked in and ran into Detective Tripp.

"Hello Ma'am. Sir." He greeted.

"Agent Gibbs and Crosby NCIS." I shooke his hand and he shook ours.

"Nice to meet ya. That way." He pointed to a corridor that had a sign that said 'Audiotrium' I nodded and went my way there.

"Set up the table?" I asked Dwayne.

"Yes boss." It was nice to hear that again. Especially from him.

"Boss?" I heard H's deep voice ask. Or accuse. I smiled and turned to him.

"Yes. Hello H." I greeted. He nodded and took off his shades and came up to us.

"About ready?"

"Send'em in." I smiled. I was in my work cloths. So was Dwayne. Professional. "Did you A.A once?" I quickly asked him. He nodded yes. Then 20 or so people came in.

"My team." Horatio pointed to the pretty blonde, hot cuban, Tripp and another pretty girl. "Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Frank Tripp, and Natalia Boa Vista." He pointed to them and they waved. I smiled and waved back. Then got back to all the other people in the auditorium.

"Hello. I'm Agent Gibbs. Or Maria. I'm with NCIS. We'll be showing you what we do." I introduced. "This is Agent Crosby. Worked under me." He smiled the 'Tony' smile and waved. Everyone seemed interested. So I started out with audiance interatction. Dwayne took that.

"How many heard of NCIS?" Dwayne asked. I raised my hand as an example. Only five or ten people raised theirs.

"How many of FBI?" I asked. Almost everyone did. Okay then. "We are with the Navy. We are Navy cops, kinda like FBI only more special." Everyone smiled and a few chuckled, then everyone was super intersted. I turned on a slideshow as Dwayne and I got talking. "So my old team. Team Gibbs," I pointed a picture of Gibbs team. I was there smileing with Tony. "We all have our own job in squadroom." I started. Calleigh looked really interested in the computers. Wait until I show Abbys lab. "Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he leads cases. Tim McGee,computer tech. Special Agent Anthoney DiNozzo. Senior field agent...or was. Then Officer Ziva David." I told them. Natalia smiled and Delko turned to Calliegh. She nudged him. A hand raised in the air. "Yeah?" I asked.

"You said was, senior field agent." The person stated. I knew this was coming.

"This may be the best job on earth, and a fun one. But it has its cons. Anthoney DiNozzo died of a gun shot to the heart. This past month." We heard alot of 'awes'. I put a smile on my face and kept talking. "Now the field work is a blast but our Forensic Scientist can be even more fun." I changed the picture to Abby and her lab. I took a sip of my water and Dwayne took over.

"Abigail Sciuto. Happiest Goth around and is great at what she does. A Forensic Specialist." I pointed to major MASPEC.

"This machine has done amazing things for us." Calleighs eyes lit up like the fourth of July sky. "Miss Duquasne? What do you do?" I smiled asking the pretty blonde.

"I'm in field and I help some in the lab." She said. I had a piece of evidence Major MASPEC has analized.

"Interesting. Come here please." She did and I showed her the piece. "This piece was analyized by that machine."

"Really? Wow." She had a light and pretty southern accent.

"Yeah. Abby can do anything." She smiled and went to her finished then stayed after for anyone who had questions.

"Will there be tours?" A gal cop asked.

"Yes there will. Two weeks. Sign up sheet is over on the table." I smiled. I sent Dwayne off and H and I cleaned up.

"Hello Horatio." A latino cop greeted. Officer Soliz. Hmm.

"Hello Elisao." Horatio Caine greeted it is!

"Hello Joanna. How are ya?" No way! Its E! I smiled in disbelief. We were good friends back in school.

"E? Its been..forever. I'm good. How about you?" I packed my car then me and Elisao Soliz, a good buddy of mine, are going out to dinner. As friends. We got to the resteraunt and chatted up a storm.

"So a cop?" I aske dhim as our drinks came. A wine for me and a pop for him.

"Yeah. But look at you. Miss NCIS agency speaker." I laughed as I sipped the wine. "How can you afford this?" E asked. I smirked as I held my glass.

"Boss is paying."

**XXX Gibbs POV XXX**

"Night boss." McGee said about to leave.

"Night." I sighed. So weird without Maria. She made work fun and enjoyable. I grabbed my cell and speed dialed her.

"Hello?" She answered laughing. She then got all serious.

"Hey Maria." I answered.

"Oh. Hey Jethro. Checking in?" She responded. I then heard a male voice in the background.

"Whos in the background?" I asked. She whispered something I couldnt make out.

"I'm eating with an old friend of mine. Elisao Soliz. Good buddy. Dont worry." I wouldnt. But why does it bother me she's away, alone, and with old friends? Damn.

"I wont. Love you."

"Love you too. Only a couple more days." She said. I'm sure if I was there she'd ruffle my hair, kiss my head, then leave. She's amazing. And we're going to have a good time when she gets back. I feel alive again.

"Be careful. Bye."

"Yes Jethro." Then she hung up. She's been around me all too much. I then turned my lamp and monitors off and went hom. My home. To find something I havnt worn in a while.

**XXX Maria XXX**

I laughed hanging up the phone.

"Boss?" E asked. I blushed and looked to my frog legs. Fried in butter.

"And worried husband." I sighed. After paying the bill E and I went our seperate ways. He was so cool. So fun to be around. I hugged him before we left. Then I went to my hotel room and went and slept in the big empty bed. I cant wait to be back with my love, Jethro.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap. 19

I checked out of my hotel room at six in the morning. I then called Jethro on the way out. He didnt answer. But I'm sure he got the idea. I hope it doesnt take long to get there. I'm heading up to Lansing Michigan. I'll probably stop somewhere in Ohio to eat. It'll be a long drive. So long that it would take a day or two to get there and I'm making it in hours. I got into Lansing late that night. After I checked into the police station I decided a snack and sleep were musts. I got McDonalds and went back to my room. I slowly ate as I watched reruns of the eleven oclock news. I missed watching Hally Vogel and Derek Francis. Of course they were on in the morning. Nothing much was going on in this state of mine. After I ate, I went to bed. The next morning I got pu and got ready. Hope I can get this over with. Then go teach my one class. Then go home where my husband awaits. I walked into the police station not knowing what to expect.

"If it isnt the smartest person I went to school with." One of the officers said. It was CSI Reynolds.

"Hey Reynolds." I greeted.

"Set ups in there." He pointed. I smiled and went to the room. After I was set up, everyone came in.

"I know most have heard of the FBI right?" Alot rolled their eyes and nodded. Just the relationship we have. I surveyed the room of officers and noticed one. The one from the second trip to Michigan. I pointed to him and he stood.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked. I motioned for him to come foreward. He did and I prayed he remembered me.

"Son. You remember working with NCIS?" I asked. He thought for a minute. "Come on son." He then nodded no. Lets refresh his memory. "House fire in Ravenna. Me and my boss, Agent Gibbs pulled up in a black Camero. We found a dead sailor in the back yard." His mind clicked. I then turned to the audience and explained the situation. "Now I dont think you use AFIS do ya. So the little bit of fingerprints we found, AFIS was able to match them." I said showing little bit of Abbys reports. Next I talked a little about Abby then to Ducky.

"He...talks to the bodies?" One asked. I smiled. This was coming also. I laughed in my head.

"What he finds in the body 'tells' him what happened. So the body 'talks'." I explained. "And the internal organs talk too. Drinker? Smoker? Healthy as a horse?" The woman that asked understood. After she sat down the governor came in. I stood in a semi-military stance."Hello Mr. Governer." I greeted. All the men and woman stood straight up when I greeted Mr. Snider.

"Hello miss. Please keep going." So I kept going. After the speech alot of people stayed back to look over the few things I had. I had McGees AFIS scanner and they loved looking at that. The governor came up and we chatted.

"Very intersting." Mr. Snider said.

"Thank you. Its a good time at NCIS." I responded starting to pick up.

"I'd like to come see what its like sometime." He pledged. I beamed at the idea.

"I do have groups from Miami and here coming." I looked to the paper. "But if youd like I can have you on your own private tour." He smiled, shook my hand, and left me his number. Soon after Jethro called.

"Hey." I answered my cell, getting into my car.

"Hows the speech?" Jethro asked. Its nice to hear his voice again. I cant wait to get home.

"Over. I think I'll call Vance and tell him to take me off the teaching thing." I waited for an answer and never got it. I heard him tell McGee something. "I'll be home soon. Sometime tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah. Drive safe." Before we hung up I gave him the governors number. I didnt do much. Just went back to my hotel room and hung out. Before I packed I found my midshippmans outfit I had from the Seahawk. I'm sure Gibbs will love it. Well, he did when I wore it last. So I'm sure he will now. I layed it out, pins and all. I wonder what Jethro's doing..

**XXX Gibbs POV XXX**

Maria will be back tomorrow. Finally.

"Alright, See ya later." I told Ziva and Tim.

"Tomorrow boss?" Tim asked. Tom, Amanda, and pretty Yuuki leaned over the wall.

"Maria and I will be gone for a few days." I told everyone. "Tim and Ziva, join up with these guys. Make a team." I told them. Yuuki nodded and so does Tim and Ziva. "Yuuki. Your team leader."

"Really?" She smiles and starts bouncing.

"Yes Yuuki." I sighed getting my things. "Please dont need us." After I left I found Maria's Brooks and Dunn cd. Good song to play on here. I figured out how to lock her front door and I parked my car in her garage. Her big garage. So now its time to find my uni and get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow me and Maria will be alone. Together, thinking about children in our future.

**XXX Maria XXX **

The next morning I woke at 0530 and got ready, sort of. I went down to the gym and worked out. After my shower I blowdried my hair then got into my middshippmans outfit. _Knock Knock!_ I heard on my door. I buttoned my last button and went over to the door. My hair not done, and wild. I opened the door and there was Sargent Howard. From the State police Department.

"Hello." He greeted. "Shipping out?" He asked.

"Costume party when I get home." I lied. Good thing I was a good liar. He smiled and I eased up a bit.

"Have a safe drive." He shook my hand.

"Yes sir. Have a good day." I told him. He nodded and left. I swear they are afraid of us. I put my hair up in a clip and left back to Maryland.

**XXX Gibbs XXX**

I got into my Marine uniform and drove over to Marias huge home. After I parked in the garage I went to make sure I had everything ready. Music, bed, tv, food. I think I had everything. I then heard the doorbell. I ran upstairs and opened the door. It was Ivi from La Tua Cantante, Marias five star resteraunt.

"Hello Ivi." I smiled and let her in. She looked nice today. Professional maybe.

"Nice Uni. Lookin' sharp Gibbs." She beamed back. "Maria here?" She asked pulling a stack of folders from her bag. Ugh.

"No comming home later. But I can take them for ya." I took the folders from her hands. SHe thanked me then left. THe rest of the morning was quiet. Until my Maria showed up around 1pm.

**XXX Maria XXX**

When I got back to DC I almost cried. I missed it here. The people, the atmosphere and the power of the city. Whole Sha-bang. I pulled into my driveway and Gibbs came out of the house. I was surprised at what I saw. He wore his Dress Blues. I got out of the car and stood there. He took my breath away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chap. 20

I ran to Jethro and he to me. We embraced and then he kissed me on my lips. I kissed back.

"Yeee Haw!" I heard the drunks next door. I broke off and turned to them.

"Shut up!" I yelled, then turned back to Jethro. He put his hands on my waist. Still lost in his presence I put my arms around his neck. I barely felt him pulling me into the house. I heard the door lock behind us.

"You look..amazing." I sighed.

"Not bad yourself." He complimented. I put my hands on his chest and he hugged me a while. Then he directed me down stairs. What could be down there? We got down and he turned on some music. 'My Maria' by 'Brooks and Dunn.' Best song ever. I thought. We got down the last step and he turned off the lights. Wow did it get dark. Until candles started lighting. How romantic. He then found me again. "So..whatcha think?" He asked in a sexy voice.

"Hoorah!" I sexily purred into his ear. I unbuttoned my shirt, then his. Then we were in the bed. "Good god Jethro." I sighed as he rolled off of me. "Your..amazing." I sat up and he did too. I kissed his cheek.

"Tired?" He asked. I thought it over. Then went over to him and sat across his lap.

"Not really." I looked into his eyes. We were molded to each other the rest of the night. I dont even remember falling asleep. But I remember waking up the next morning. That morning my hair was a mess, and I couldnt find my robe. Whatever. After I put on somekind of clothes, I think Jethros shirt, I went down to breakfast. He made waffles with bacon in them. Oh yummy. After breakfast we snuggled on the couch. It was hard to focus on the news with Jethro sitting right next to you. So after the news I slowly went up the steps to the hottub. I just went in without a suit. Why the hell not? Jethro followed and slowly got in with.

"Hey." I flirted. He kissed my cheek and sat next to me. I crawled on his lap and started kissing anywhere I could get to. Then I ended with his beautiful lips. He held me there as we made out. Some would say teenage sex. I'm thinking desperate housewives. Who cares? This was awesome. And hey, maybe Gibblits will be running around. I broke off so I could breath. He nibbled my ear and I bit my lip. "Oh God." I sighed. He chuckled and I laughed. Pure enjoyment. After a couple minutes I decided to go take a nap. He agreed. Tonight I might drink until drunk. Then get into bed. We had a long nap. I got up and made supper. Chicken Alfredo. I smiled as Jethro came down the steps. I handed him a cup of coffee and he sat at the bar in the kitchen.

"How was your nap?" I asked him. Diceing tomatoes.

"Pretty good. Yours?" he asked. Mmm. This was looking good already.

"Nice. Very relaxing." I turned to the noodles. Then started the sauce. He came around to where I was. He came around to where I was. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and he kissed my head. A few months ago I probably wouldnt have believed Ziva, when she said I could change his life. I kept cooking and he held me there. He nibbled my ear, then went to my neck. I didnt mind. He started for my bare shoulder and got there. I smiled then decided to stop him.

"Jethro." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" I heard. He will not be happy about this.

"Dinner first. Desert later." I said in a sexy tone. I turned around to see him and he stood straight up and looked in my eye. I planted a kiss on his chin. He smiled, grabbed the plates and I dished our italian meal.

"So.." Jethro tried to start conversation. He slightly leaned across the table.

"So..." I blushed looking down. This was a little weird. I dont have anything to talk about. For once!

"Whats for Desert?" He looked up from his plate. I looked up from mine and leaned across the table, kissing him on the lips. More like french kissed him. Hopefully that preview will tell him that desert will be served in bed and not on a silver platter.

"How does that sound?" I questioned sipping the hard liquor he and I had in our glasses.

"Sounds delicious." He are a little dinner we found our way back to my room. Stripping off any piece of clothing on our way. After we were in bed I didnt mind what was being done to me. I just know I didnt let him go. At one point he was on top, then I was. His hand rested on the small of my back and I played with his sexy gray hair. My hair was in my face, so I blew it out of my face. I heard Jethro chuckle and he helped me with moving it. He then started kissing me all over. I layed there and enjoyed every damn minute of it. He started with my lips, then my ear, then my neck, my stomache then he got lower. I pulled him back up and we started making out. All this fun made me hurt. But I didnt care. This was amazing. And what if we do have kids after this? I laughed and Jethro rolled over. We both tried to catch our breaths. But couldnt. I layed there as my chest heaved up and down.

"Most fun...ever." I sighed. I heard him chuckle then felt him kiss my head. I held his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. Our bodies were entwined for a long time. I layed ther and wondered, I wonder what tomorrow will be like if today was just as fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Chap. 21

I woke up and the bed was empty.

"Jethro?" I called. He came rounding into the bedroom with a tray a food. He set it in my lap and gave me a morning kiss. "Thanks" I mumbled. I'm tired, sore and really lightheaded. A smile played on his lips as I started to eat. This was yummy!

"Work tomorrow." He stated. I beamed, but then turned that upside down. Tony isnt there. But the rest of the family is.

"Yeah..." I sighed. One more day alone.

"I'm to run to the store. Is that okay?" He asked. I smiled and he was off. I then called my family doctor. An appoitment for eleven. Gibbs will know, but he will go to work. I get a say here. I cleaned up the tray and brought it downstairs then watched the storm come. So beautiful. I then showered and got into my short shorts and tank top. I combed my hair as I watched the rain hit the window. Gibbs then came back in, wet. I laughed and threw him a towl. "Thanks!" I heard over a loud crack of thunder. I smiled as I turned off the tv. The rain and thunder was soothing enough. He took care of a few things and came over to me. "You showered." He said in my ear. I looked up to him and he down to me. He kissed me and I back. No problem now. I hugged him as he held me to him.

"Jethro?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes Maria?" He asked back. A crack of thunder roared and I flinched. I didnt expect that. He pulled me closer.

"Think we can just watch a movie today?" I pleaded. I'm sore and really unstable. "Just a day of relaxing. Alots been going on an-" He cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh. I understand. Tomorrows busy, and so has the past week. So you just want to relax." He whispered. I nodded and he still didnt let go. So I bit him. "Ow." He pulled his hand away. I grinned an evil grin and went to the basement. What movie do we wanna watch? He then came down the steps and sat down a bucket of popcorn and drinks and pulled the couch down to the bed.

"Few good men? Then theres...Top Gun? Hm. Rio Bravo, Rio Grande, Chisum, True Grit.." I listed. We watched a few Good Men. Good and Funny movie.

_"I want to speak to your boss." _

_"Well, take Pensylvania Ave, east. It dead ends into a big white house with pillars."_ I giggled. Best line of the whole movie. Tony would have said otherwise. More than halfway through I fell asleep on Jethros chest.

**XXX GIBBS XXX**

Watching a movie with Maria. Better than Anthoney. I'm sure he's rolling in his grave. I was watching the movie, then I felt Maria lay her head on my chest. Soon after she fell asleep. She was so peaceful. So fragile looking when she slept. The movie finally ended. It was good, but not great. Guess I was never one for the movies. Eversince the bomb accident, Maria has been more careful, about what she does and who she talks to. I would be too. She hangs around me and barely lets anyone touch her. Maybe she'll warm up again. Who knows...

**XXX Maria XXX **

I woke up on Jethros chest. I looked up to him and he down to me.

"Mornin' sleepy." He whispered.

"Hey!" I stretched. He let me up. Then he slowly got up. It was around three. God, What to do! I really dont want to go to bed. I then went to my room and got into my workout clothes. Jethro caught me changing.

"Did I do that?" He pointed to a bruise I didnt even notice.

"I'm...not sure."

"Damn." He sighed. I knew what he was thinking and stopped him before he could leave.

"Jethro. Dont worry. Please." I pleaded and pleaded. He tried to leave again but I grabbed him by his shirt. "Jethro. Dont beat yourself up. I'm fine." He nodded and went to the door. I rolled my eyes, got my Ipod then went downstairs. I put on my ECCO BIOMS,got a water, then started out the door.

"Where you headed?" Jethro asked. Ah my Cowboy. Wonderes where his pumpkin runs to.

"A run. You can come with if ya want, cowboy." That was my new nickname for him. That and Tiger.

"Think I'll steady the homestead." He followed me out to the driveway. I turned, kissed him on the lips, and started running the road I ran almost everyday. Maybe I'll call Jethro, John Wayne or Tiger...or both. After the run I went home. John was there. And I smelled something on the charcoal grill.

"Ooh Jooohhhnnn!" I called playfully. He came and greeted me with a hug and kiss. "Well hi." I chuckled then told me to sit. I went to the table and sat. He had a meal prepared that I'd had in Ravenna. T bone steak, mashed potatoes and corn. We ate up and I got really sleepy. Like I almost fell asleep on the table. Jethro helped me to bed, then crawled in later. The next morning I woke and had no difficulties getting the morning off. I got to the doctors office and had a ball thrown to me at 100 MPH.


	22. Chapter 22

Chap. 22

"Mrs. Gibbs." The nurse called me back. Just a physical. Just your early. I told myself. They wont find anything. My nerves didnt kick in. Which is good. Guess I've had worse. I did all the paperwork and waited for results and the doctor. Normally this is quick and easy. Not today. They took their sweet time. Finally the doc came in.

"Hello Maria." He shook my hand

"Hello Dr. Joseph." He looked over me.

"Physical health, Perfect. But I do have some news." He started. My heart skipped a beat.

"Please go on Doc." I whispered. He smiled sincerely and looked into my eyes.

"Your expecting." He told me. I tried to soak it in. I smiled and teared up. I'm...Pregnant!

"Wow..um..Thanks doctor." I said shocked. He smiled and left. I soon left and went to work. I drove all the way there shocked.

"Mornin' Maria." Yuuki greeted. I smiled her way and sat at my desk.

"Morning everyone!" I greeted everyone in squad. Tim and Ziva waved, Amanda and Tom smiled. I sat there a while and decided to go see Ducky. Maybe I'll tell him my news.

"Oh. Hello Maria." He greeted. I hugged him and he was surprised.

"Heya Ducky." I smiled and looked down.

"Why so cheery?" He asked as I sat down.

"Well Ducky. I'm...pregnant." I whispered. "Dont tell anyone though!" I quickly rushed after.

"Who knows?" He asked. I pointed to him, then to me. "Oh. I see." He whispered. I grinned and nodded. Exciting. "Congradulations." He told me happy. I smiled, hugged him again, and left. I then very happily went to Jethros desk.

"Heya Tiger." I whispered sitting on his lap. He half smiled and let me sit there. Everyone was off, doing who knows what. Yuuki was still sitting at Dwaynes old desk. Probably finishing up a few odds and ends. Paperwork me and Jethro hated doing. I then skimmed over Tonys desk. Red and balck roses were placed everywhere. There was also cards for the team. Inspiration. To keep going. See Tony was loved. Just not in an obvious way.

"How was your appoitment?" Jethro asked. I took a deep breath and leaned into him.

"It was okay. Healthy as a horse." I whispered. He didnt believe it the way my nerves acted up when he asked. Ugh. The freakin' human body! He layed a hand on the small of my back and started to rub it. Do I want to tell him now? Or do I tell him later? Guess I could tell him now. Hell, he might need therapy with Ducky. I got up and attempted to drag him to the elevator. We use it as a confrence room. So does Jethro and Fornell.

"Where are you trying to drag me?" He asked.

"Confrence room!" I responded trying to pull him. He got up and we went to the elevator and then turned it off. He held my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to tell me?" He asked. A big fat tear rolled down my cheekas I debated how to tell my Jethro, my John Wayne, my Tiger.

"Well...Umm.."

"Come on Maria. You can tell me." Talk about impatience.

"You and I...are going to be parents." I whispered. I then felt him back up. Wasnt expecting that. Really, thats a first in a while.

"Really?" He asked, with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah. Ducky knows. But no one else does." I said looking up into his light blue eyes. Not so dull anymore. Especailly after I married him. I think he stopped breathing. "Hey, Uh, Jethro. Please breathe." I mentioned. I watched him then take a breath. The shock hasnt settled done yet. Probably wont for a while. I put my arms back around his neck as he held me tighter.

"I'm happy." I stated. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Shocked but..." He was at a loss for words. Which wasnt usual. Normally a man of few words. Never at a loss. I smiled and turned on the elevator. As the reality hit, fear struck also. How am I going to tell my grandparents? My mother? Or Jackson? Gibbs went back to squad and I went to Abby. We didnt hang out much anymore. Especially with my busy life. I walked into her lab and she smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and giggled.

"Hey Abbs." I greeted.

"Your back!" She squeeled.

"Yeah Abbs." I smiled. She squeeled again and dragged me to the back room. "So Abbs." I started. I'll tell everyone else, but Tim, Ziva, Amanda, and Tom. I think Abby, Ducky and maybe Vance should know. She smiled and sipped her Caf-Pow! I sipped my coffee and calmed myself down.

"Whats up?" She asked catching my mood.

"Hey _Aunt_ Abby." I smiled, then blushed. Abigail had to think about it a minute. Then beamed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Oh my god! Congrats!" Gibbs then walked in and she turned hugged him too. Daddy Gibbs. Daddy Jethro. I beamed and Jethro and Abby looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was just thinking." I mumbled.

"About..?" Jethro asked. Abby raised her eyebrow. Still sipping her caf-pow.

"About how adorable Daddy Jethro sounds." I bit my lip and swayed back and forth. He came over, kissed my forehead and then turned back to Abby. I smiled and left. Abby's excited and I'm happy. I'll wait a little longer to tell everyone else. I got up to squad and saw Vance at my desk. Everyone was looking at him. I walked up to him, smirked and motioned for everyone to follow. I went right up to Vance's office and sat in his chair, and kicked my feet up on his desk. He came in and looked at me. I grinned and waved. Everyone chuckled. I got up and everyone left. I then started out the door. I heard Vance yell behind me.

"Very Dramatic!" I poked my head in and did a playful smile. Then went back to squad. When I got there everyone was up to something. Amanda and Tom on a small case. Small enough for only two of them. Yuuki ran to Abby as I got there. Then Tim and Ziva sat and chatted lightly. There was a weird feeling in my stomache. Like..really weird. I went to the bathroom and saw lunch for the second time. Not really something I wanted to see. Then I went to my desk and turned to Tom.

"I'm going home." I told him.

"Okay. See ya later." I smiled and left. I went to the kitchen feeling queezy with a hand on my tummy. I know I have ginger ale here somewhere. I found it and had a small glass. Then I had a peice of toast. I just sat down and my cell rang. Thank god it was on my hip.

"Hello?" I answered. I didnt look at the caller ID.

"Heard you went home sick. You okay?" It was Jethro.

"Yeah Tiger. I'm great. Just queezy." I told Jethro. It took him a minute to answer. Overprotective Husbands.

"Sure?"

"I'm fine." I then felt even more lightheaded than before. "Gotta go. Gettin sleepy." I sighed into the phone. He hung up and so did I. I fell asleep on the couch. With nothing playing. Not even the TV.

**XXX Gibbs XXX **

I walked into the house and Maria was sleeping on the couch. My sleeping Beauty. Well, Beauty in general. She was curled up in a tense ball with half a peice of toast left. I took the toast from her and went to find a blanket. After I covered her up she unwound a bit and sprawled out. Still looking beautiful as ever. I really didnt know what to do. So I went to the garage, got some wood, and started building a cradle.

**XXX Maria- Dream XXX**

_"Mama" I beautiful blond haired boy called. He had Jethros eyes, my hair and my lips. But also muscular like Jethro. _

_"Come here honey." I bent down so I could pick up the boy. He ran to me and I picked him up. Then Jethro was behind me. He messed with the childs hair and kissed my head. We all chuckled and the little boy pecked me on the cheek, then Daddy Gibbs. _

_"Thanks Anthoney." Jethro thanked. I turned to him, still holding the boy._

_"Wheres Tyler?" I questioned. We both got quiet and listened. A sander in the basement. _

_"Working on the boat." Jethro smiled, I nudged him. And he grinned more. _

_"Your cheating." Tyler had to make the boat without parent help. _

_"Am not." Jethro laughed._


	23. Chapter 23

Chap. 23

I woke the next morning and ate a few eggs. Then a few more. I had no clue where Jethro was. I shrugged, showered and went to work. Maybe I could get something done.

"Morning!" Yuuki greeted. I nodded her way and went to my desk. I wasnt even down a minute and my phone rang.

"Gibbs." I answred.

"Break in and attempted murder at 1700 Woodward." Just when I wanted to relax.

"Be there in twenty." I hung up and sighed. "Gear up!" I yelled grabbing my stuff. Everyone else did. Yuuki eyed me with questioning eyes. She knows somethings up. I smiled back and went to the elevator. No one needs to worry. I drove to the place of the break in. "Yuuki, sketch. Tom, talk with home owners. Amanda, bag and tag." I ordered harshly. Not like me to do that..but I did. They all looked at me then did there jobs. I went outside to look at wherer the person broke in. Broken window and scratch marks on the door knob. But nothing to work from entirely. I went back into the house. "Anything Yuuki?"

"Well, windows broken. And not sure what was taken." I rolled my eyes and looked to Tom.

"Family was asleep. Admiral left a few minutes before the break in. Wife was attacked, but doing well." God, this might be a tough case. Or maybe not. Depending on what side you are.

"Yuuki, Tom! Fingerprints and Evidence. Anything that looks odd." I commanded walking out the door. Wow. Not a good mood day. Not sure why I'm not in a good mood. Maybe I woke up on the wrong side of the couch. After everyone took care of the scene we headed back to HQ. I was quiet on the whole way there. Everyone wondered why. I could feel the tension. And it sickened me.

"Find anything?" I asked as we enteres squad.

"Fingerprints." Yuuki pointed out. I fumed up. Smart remark. I could feel my face burning.

"Yuuki Kyome! Smart ass answer!" I yelled pointing a finger in her face. Almost like Jethro when he's uber pissed. She stared into my eyes and I into hers. My anger meter is definatly off today. I went down to Ducky. Maybe he can help or something. I walked in on him telling Jimmy a story.

"Mr. Palmer, take the rest of the day off. Go study." Palmer nodded and left.

"Heya Ducky." I sighed, sitting on a stool. He sat in his rolling chair and came over to me.

"Hello Maria. Whats wrong?"

"God Duck. Evaluating me now?" I asked.

"Not at all."

"Well I'm oddly not myself." I looked down to my hands and my hair swept over my . Very afraid of myself. Whats wrong with me? Somethings wrong!

"Its part of the pregnancy. Normal mood-Oh! Hello Jethro!" The doors opened and Jethro came walking through. Ducky looked to me and I back to him.

"He knows." I whispered.

"Bad moods or mood swings are part of pregnancy. Dont worry. It'll be okay Maria." He patted my leg. I slightly smiled and kept my head hung low.

"You okay Beauty?" Jethro asked in my ear, loud enough for Ducky to hear.

"I'm moody. Moody Jethro!" I snapped back. He turned and left. Ducky looked to me and I started sobbing.

"Its okay Maria." Ducky soothed me. I kept crying.

"D-Ducky. I snapped at m-my husband!" I told him, still sobbing. I put my hands over my face. To hide it. I tried to pull myself together. Then decided to leave. "Thanks Ducky." I smiled and hugged the little doctor. He hugged back and I went to find Jethro. He was standing outside autopsy. I went to him and held his face in my hands. "I'm..so..sorry Jethro." I was calming down yet, so a few sobs broke out. He put his arms around me and I put my arms around him.

"Its okay. Beautiful Maria. Just..Shh. I know." I let a tear roll onto his jacket.

"I..snapped on you." He sqeezed me and I just stood there sad. Jethro and I went back up to squad. I sighed and everyone got to work, quick. Yuuki and Amanda to Abby and Toms working on a few things on the computer.

"Maxim Blotz." Yuuki stated. I looked over to her and Tom had a report on him. He handed it to me and I read up.

"Long History." Amanda stated. I could see that. Grand Theft Auto, Sex offender, Fights. The list was endless.

"Bring'm in." I sighed throwing my pen down. Vance was watching. I could feel his eyes burn a whole in my back. Yuuki and Tom nodded and left. Then so did Ziva and Tim. Odd. A few minutes later Yuuki walked in with a semi-concious guy.

"Conciousness makes interrogation go smoother." I called after her. She grinned back to me and I glared. Not in the freaking mood. I went to the interrogation room and sat down. I stared to Maxim and he stared to me.

"Tell me what you know." I stated. I have him on attempted murder.

"Not sure what your talking about." He lied. I glared over to him and he flinched. That scary? Daang. I kept my strong and silent up. "Okay! I broke into the house!" No thats easy. Way to easy.

"No you didnt." I growled. He sunk into his chair. I wanted to smack him. I left him in interrogation.

"Tom Mk'aye." Yuuki handed me a file. I nodded and went in. He was cut and bruised. I sat and stared at him.

"I didnt do it." He tried to clear his name.

"Sure. Okay." I somewhat laughed. "You did." I was then serious. Really serious. I then had him and his buddy Maxim for attempted murder and breaking and entering. They were taken away and I went down to Ducky once again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chap. 24

"Ducky?" I asked entering autopsy. Drowsy. He came out of his office.

"Yes Maria?" He was so adorable.

"May I use a table? Extrememly tired." I asked going over to one. He smiled sincerly and went over to a drawer and pulled out a pillow and blanket.

"Of course." He stated laying them on the nearest table.

"Can we..talk to?" I asked. Ducky seems like a good guy to talk to. And I got questions.

"Yes of course. Please ask away." He smiled. I hopped on the table, covered up and did what he told me to do. Ask away.

"Ok. So I went home feeling nausiated. That normal? Along with the swings?" I put my hands behind my head and waited for an answre. I then put them on my tummy.

"I'm no professional. But I'm sure its normal." He sat next to the table and I looked over to him.

"Ducky?" I waited a second. "Is it...normal to be really worried?" I whispered in a sad, dweary tone. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Comepletly normal." He turned the lights off and left. I then fell asleep on the table a few minutes later.

**XXX GIBBS XXX**

I wandered around looking for Maria.

"Have you seen Maria?" I asked Abby. She nodded no and I went up to Maria's team. "Maria?"

"After interrogation she left. Didya try Vance?" Yuuki asked hyper.

"No but I will." I growled looking up to MTAC. I ran up, put my eye to the freaking scanner and ran in. "Leon! Where the hells Maria?" I bellowed. He stood up and looked back at me. I outta smack that expression clear off his face.

"I havnt seen her in a while. Dont barge in here again." He demanded.

"I'll do what I want." Then I left. Maybe she took a coffee break. I got to my desk and Ducky came up and sat at Tims.

"Hello Jethro!" He greeted. I looked up to him.

"Hey Duck." I greeted. I havnt asked him about Maria. I wont.

"Your, uh, wife is asleep in autopsy." I didnt have to ask him. He came out and told me where she was. I stood and followed him down to autopsy. She was laying under a cotton blanket with her hands on her stomach. Looks like she pulled out her hairclip so she could lay on the pillow. Looked peaceful but dreadful at the same time. I knew she was alive, but still. Kinda bothersome. I was about to go in but Ducky caught my arm. "Let her rest Jethro. She's very tired and had alot on her mind." He informed. I nodded and went back upstairs. He's right. She probably needs the sleep.

**XXX Maria XXX**

*Dreaming*

_I watched the boys put up the tents. Anthony and Tyler had one of there own and me and Jethro had one. Anthony, Jethro and Tyler had on matching red flannel shirts. So cute. After the tent was up, they went to find some wood. _

_"Mah-mee!" I heard Tyler call. I was sitting in my Coleman chair by the fire pit. _

_"Yes Tyler?" I asked. He ran to me and showed me what he found. A snake. Great. _

_"Ain't he cu-ute?" _

_"Yeah. But not as much as you. Put him down." Jethro and Anthony came out to the clearing. I smiled as they put down the wood. Tyler then ran up to Jethro and poked him saying _

_"Dah-dees it!" then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Anthony ran away too. I giggled. Jethro laughed as he chased after him. Finally he got Anthony. Then Anthony went after Tyler. He got him and Tyler got Jethro. Jethro to my surprise came and tagged me. I laughed harder and ran after him. _

_"Run dah-dee!" I heard Anthony. Jethro stopped dead in his tracks and I tackled him. I was on top of him on the ground. Him and I laughed and got up. Later at the fire Jethro was putting wood into the blaze. _

_"Ow! Dang nab it!" he yelled holding his finger. _

_"Da-hang. Nab. It" Tyler repeated. I giggled and motioned for a group hug. _*End of dream*

I woke up to the doors in autopsy opening. I sat up and stretched.

"Did I wake you?" Ducky asked. I grinned and hopped off the table.

"Of course not. Had a good nap and dream." I said folding the blanket. "Ducky? What does it mean when your not dreaming of one, but two kids?" He came over to me, took my arm and directed me to his office. He then locked the door so no one can get in.

"Is that what your dreaming?" He asked. I nodded yes and he wrote it down. "What did you see?" He asked again.

"Two boys." I stated, then slightly smiled. It took him a minute to answer. I sat and thought over the dream.

"Did they have names?" He questioned. I beamed. I loved the names they had in the dream.

"Anthony and Tyler." He smiled as I looked over to him. He then sent me on my way back to squad. Sadly. I got up there and Jethro was talking to Yuuki.

"No Gibbs. I swear I saw Tony." She said.

"He's gone. Its probably your imagination." Gibbs tried to get in her head. She shook no. Then ran to someone who looked like Tony.

"See? Its Tony!" She hugged the guy. I walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. "See Maria! He's not dead!"

"Hate to tell ya Yuuki. But this guy is his sly look alike Remmy." I smirked. Remmy cocked his head to one side, and I smacked him. Yuuki now stood behind me. "You know we are all shook up over Tony. Dont you dare show your face in here!" I growled in his face. Jethro was shocked. He's seen alot of things from me. But yelling and smacking someone was new. According to Ducky its the 'mood swings.' But then again. You do not mess with my team. Especailly Yuuki. Later that day Jethro and I went out for lunch.

"So how was your nap?" He asked as we held hands walking down the street.

"It was great." I kicked a stone. We stopped at a pizza place and ordered a large peperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza. We sat at a picnic table outside NCIS. Abby and Ducky came and joined us.

"How are you feeling Maria?" Abby asked. I chewed my pizza and wiped my face.

"Feeling okay..right now." I sighed. Jethro rubbed my back and I smiled his way.

"Thats good." Abby smiled. Then Jethro's phone went off.

"Gibbs." He waited a second. "Yeah. Bye." He hung up and started to leave. I looked at him like 'what the heck?' "Gotta case. You guys hand for while." He came back, kissed my head, and left. I sighed.

"Did you tell him of your dream?" Ducky asked.

"Awe! Your having dreams?" Abby gushed.

"I didnt tell him yet Ducky. I dont know how he'll react." I told Ducky eating another peice. Then I looked at the giddy Abby. "Yes Abbs. I'm dreaming about the kids." I whispered.

"Kids?" She beamed.

"I think I might have twins." I beamed back. Ducky moved to my side of the table and put his arm around my shoulder.

"He'll love you no matter what."

"Totally." Abby smiled. We hung for a bit longer and went outside.


	25. Chapter 25

Chap. 25

A few hours later Jethro and his team came into squad. I smiled as the entered.

"Ziva!" Jethro started.

"Backgrounds. Got it!" She chimed back. I looked curiously to him as he turned to me.

"Dead Navy Aviator." He sighed. Damn. A piolet. "Died of strangulation. Just got home from Fighter Weapons School." Gotta be soo technical.

"Top..Gun?" I was shocked. This means this guy was damn good.

"I need one man and one woman to go." He started. Then thought a minute. "I'll go." Why does he have to go? Just means a few days without him. I pouted. "You'll be fine." He whispered to me. From my side of squad Yuuki jumped two feet from her seat and jumped in place.

"Can I go? Please, Please, Please, Please, Plleeaaase?" Everyone looked to her then back to Gibbs. He sharply nodded to me.

"You can go." I gave permission through clenched teeth. She grinned, grabbed extra clothes and waited for Jethro. He grabbed his jacket and locked his desk. I met him by the elevator. "Bye." I kissed him. He kissed back. Then layed a hand on my belly. I genuinly smiled.

"See ya later." He whispered, then left. My heart ached. I knew he was coming back. I watched them enter and the doors close. I then went to my desk, ignoring everyone. I called Abby. I need someone to stay with me.

"NCIS Forensics Abby-" She went with the long greeting.

"Abbs. Come on. Its me." I said without a hello.

"Ohs. Whats up?"

"Come over a few days while Jethro's gone?" I asked biting my lip. I heard her music and clicking of computers.

"Sure. Be over tonight!" She sounded excited, then she hung up the phone.

**XXX Gibbs XXX **

The plane ride to Miamar California will be long. Especially with the bouncing Yuuki next to me. She was super excited. I dont know who was excited about going to this joint. Yuuki apparently. Its a school for young piolets that want to do more than shoot guns and missles. They want to survive up there. I have an idea. Dont fly if your afraid. Its that easy. We flew first class. Yuuki read up on the case. She also bounced the whole damn time. I looked at a magazine Maria told me to read. Chefs weekly. I think I grabbed the wrong one.

"Banana phone!" She sung next to me still siked.

"Why are you so excited about going to Miramar?" I asked her.

"Come on Gibbs! I'm a chick. There'll be dudes. Simple as that. Hot Navy guys...nana phone!" I rolled my eyes and got back to the magazine. This case will be interesting. I'll tell ya that.

**XXX Maria XXX**

I went home later that night craving, for some reason, Thai food. I dug through the cupboards looking for something. I couldnt find any good ingrediants. So I called the local Thai delivery guy.

"Hello! What can I get you?" the kid asked.

"I'll have the Khao Tom, please." I ordered. Then waited. Now a dessert sounds good. Cheesecake and icecream. To be exact. So I called Abby. Hopefully she hasnt left yet.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Hey Abbs. Can you pickup cheesecake and vanilla icecream on your way over? Please?" I calmly asked. I heard her giggle.

"Of course. See ya soon." She then hung up. A few minutes later my Thai showed up. I payed the guy and went to the couch. I dont normally eat on my nice furnature. But today, I dont care. After I finished I went into the kitchen. God. What to do? I decided to go make sure Abby's room was ready. It was. She then showed up ten minutes later.

"Hello Abby!" I hugged. She hugged back and went into the kitchen.

"Thai, Maria?" She laughed. I st at the bar with some orange juice.

"Heh, yeah." I blushed. We then went to the living room and chatted.

"Hey. I got something for ya." Abby got red quickly and I waited. She turned around and got a small white box.

"Awe. Abbs. You didnt have to." I whispered. She handed me the box and I opened it. She watched from her seat across from me. I pulled out a flyaway apron babydoll. The bra part had nude silk cups, with a little lace, THen from it it had black lace coming down to the thigh. It then had matching panties.

"Wow. Um...thanks Abby." I thanked looking it over. I love it. Hopefully Jethro will too. She smiled and turned even more red.

"Belated wedding present." She whispered. I laughed and hugged her. I put it back in its box and brought it upstairs. The next day we went to work and did nothing. She did alot though. I then got a call.

"Maria Gibbs." I answered. About to eat the slice of cake I brought with me.

"Hey beauty." I heard Jethro greet. "I'm going to be here a little longer." He sighed.

"How much longer?" I whispered sad.

"Two more months." I wiped a tear from my cheek and sucked it up. I can do this. Its only two months.

"Oh...okay." I sighed then hung up the phone. He'll call later. And I'll be in a better mood. I ate my cheesecake slowly and waited for my boring day to end. Hopefully. It didnt. So i made a few doctors appoitments and talked with Ziva.

"Looked yummy." She smiled. I giggled and sat at Jethros desk.

"More in Abby's lab." We chatted a bit then I went home. One month passed and I'm now 8 weeks pregnant. I have a doctors appoitment later. Sadly Jethro isnt here for it. So Ducky will bring me. Before he got to my place I went down to the basement. Jethro took over, well somewhat. I went down expecting a half made boat. But it wasnt. It was a beautiful cherry wood cradle. I smiled, stroked the side, and went upstairs. I changed into a skin tight top and jeans. I looked in the mirror and noticed a small bump. I didnt have time to change so I threw on a USMC sweatshirt over it. Ducky drove up in his Vintage Morgan and I hopped in.

"Hey Ducky." I smiled.

"Maria. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine." I tole him. I was fine then, but later that kinda changed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chap. 26

"See that?" The ultra sound tech asked. I nodded slowly. Ducky sat across the room and smiled. "Heartbeats!" She smiled. I was about to smack her. Not really in the mood for cheery ultra sound techs.

"Beats?" Ducky and I asked in unison. Jethro might have to build two cradles.

"Anthony and Tyler." I sighed. Relaxing.

"Not for a while. But maybe." The tech grinned. I glared over to her. "A mother knows." she quickly added. After that Ducky and I went to work. Excited.

**XXX Gibbs XXX**

"Here ya are Gibbs. Coffee and your reports." Yuuki handed over. I nodded and she went back over to her spot at the table. After a month here she's calmed down a bit. Well, kinda. She's been hanging around Lieutenant Alexander Belle. Only on the time I give her though. "Uh Gibbs? Hope you dont mind, but Alex is coming over. He's getting us inside the Top Gun secret files." I turned from the window.

"Really? When?" This could get us somewhere.

"As soon as everyone goes home and he can get to them. Two hours at the least." She put down her pen and I went and sat across from her. We need to get these files faster.

"I wonder. If you go undercover as his CO if you can get the files, faster." I thought out loud. She got up.

"Dont be using me! Not nice Gibbs!" She stormed off then ran back. "Okay! I'll do it!" She jumped up and down again. I smiled in disbelief.

**XXX Maria XXX**

"Using Yuuki? Wow Tiger." He told me what he was doing. More like what Yuukis doing.

"I think she can handle it." He responded. I plopped on the couch. Nothing to do when he's not here. Its lunchtime and I went home for a bit. Just to eat and talk with my husband. Without any agents around. "So how are you?" Jethro asked. I didnt tell him about the twins yet. I'm sure he'll be excited. Or happy.

"We are doing great. Jethro, we're having twins." I informed. The end of the line was quiet. Almost too quiet. "Jethro?" I asked after a few minutes. I heard him clear his throat.

"Thats, Uh...great beauty." Pure shock poisoned his voice. To tell you the truth. I was too.

"Yeah." I smiled. "How much longer until your home?" I asked playing with my hair. Up or down? Hmm.

"Another four weeks." He sadly said into the phone. I pouted and sat on the bed.

"That sucks." I wimpered. If only he could find a lead then he'd be on the ball again.

"Yuuki's back. Gotta go."

"Already?" That was quick.

"Doesnt take long for her to sucker someone inot doing something." He lightly joked.

"Experience talking I bet. Gotta go. Bye Jethro." I hung up and got ready to go back to work. Zip up NCIS hoddie, skin tight and my hair straightened. I met Ziva in the parking lot.

"Hello Maria. How was lunch?" She asked. I threw my bag over my shoulder and answered her question.

"It was okay. Talked to Jethro." I said accidently laying a hand on my stomach. She caught my move then my expression. Crap.

"Should I be happy or bombarde with questions?" She asked a little dark now. I lessend my pace and debated.

"Two months along, twins, Ducky and Abby know." I simply stated putting my hand at my side. I looked down to my tiny but noticable bump.

"Congrats." Ziva hugged me. I hugged back. Then started walking again. We chatted more in the elevator on our way up to squadroom. It was oddly quiet. Then again, Jethro and Yuuki arnt here. _Riing! Riing! _

"Yeah Gibbs." I answered my desk phone.

"Get up to MTAC." I heard Vance. I hung up and went to the important room. I got in and sat next to Vance. He hasnt bothered me lately. Hell, we never talk.

"What do you want?" I asked, a tad mad.

"Trying to get Gibbs." He stated through the toothpick. I laughed and stood up.

"He's probably working."

"Gibbs! How do you work this Elfin thing?" Yuuki yelled, not realizing they were on.

"Thought you knew." He stated somewhere in the room. Vance chuckled and I laughed aloud.

"Yuuki?" I called between laughs, getting my headset on.

"Your on." Vance finished. We then saw her eyeball. I sighed and shook my head.

"What?"

"Yuuki. Sit in the chair." We heard Gibbs. She did and we saw both of them. He then put on his glasses and read a paper before talking.

"Did your..idea work?" I hesitantly asked.

"Totally!" Yuuki answered bouncing in her seat. I feel bad for him, kinda. Jethro looked from his paper.

"I have an idea." Jethro stated.

"Not another." Yuuki moaned. He must be brainstorming.

"On who did it. Aleesha Bourdaine." Yuuki looked puzzled and stole his papers.

"Ohs. They were dating, went to school together and-" Gibbs stole the paper back. "Hey." she said surprised.

"He nocked her up and ran to the Navy. Never heard from again. Until now." Jethro finished. He looked over to Yuuki. "Where you going to say that?"

"No. I was going to say he stole three grand from the federal government and a civilian strangled him." She sarcastically turned to him. He smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow." She whispered. He smiled and turned back to the screen.

"Sup Yuuki?"

"Heya bossy!" She smiled and waved. I waved back, and felt light headed. So I sat down, too quickly. Jethro noticed.

"You Okay?" Jethro asked. I tried to smile. I succeeded.

"Yeah Jethro. I'm fine." I excused. I then started to get warm and took off my hoodie. Then went to the screen again. Vance turned to me and Jethro's eyes lit slightly. I grinned. "I think I'll tell the ones here." I told him. He nodded and got off. Watching the screen turn to the MTAC page I turned to Vance.

"Your...expecting?" He asked in my face. I got in his then fell into his arms. Wow. Weird.

"Yeah, Leon. I am." I sighed as I walked over to one of the chairs. I sat and layed my head back and closed my eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chap. 27

*Dreaming* _We held hands as we found our seats at the field. Anthony and Tyler are both playing. Numbers one and two. _

_"Hi mamma!" Anthony called from the bench. I went over and he hugged my leg and I bent down and hugged back. Then got their powerade zero and major league chew out of my bag. _

_"Almighty boys. Love ya" I said going to sit next to Jethro. The home team was on field. The Lil Tigers. Tyler played excellent on first and Anthony was good on second. This was their first game. I smiled as Tyler waved to Jethro. He waved back and sat down. After the first inning the boys were up to bat. Of course no one was pitching. _

_"Woo! Come on baby!" I yelled as Anthony hit one to deep right field. That got him to second base. Then Tyler got to second. The boys exchanged a thumbs up. So cute. As Anthony got brought into home he grinned at us. _

_"See that mamma and dada?" he asked overjoyed. I laughed and Jethro answered. "Yeah son. Now greet your brother." as Tyler came in Anthony growled and hit his brothers chest. Then Tyler did the same. Back and forth they went. I laughed so hard and Jethro kissed my cheek. After the game we went for icecream and we both got a call from work._ *end of dream*

I woke to a few men conversing. I opened one eye and saw McGee and Tom. Next to me was a hot cup of coffee and Doctor Mallard. He smiled as I sat back up and sipped it. I then peered to everyone in the room. Tom, Amanda, McGee, Ziva, Director, Ducky Palmer and Abby. Who happily sipped a Caf-Pow. They all conversed lightly. I stood up and debated how I'm going to tell the agents whats going on. Ducky stood next to me. They all sat in the theater chairs and our backs were to the screen.

"I have an annnounce-"

"We." I heard behind me. I jumped and everyone smiled. Abby chuckled and waved to Jethro.

"We. Have an announcement. Um. Well..." How do I put it? I cant really.

"I'm going to be a dad." I heard Jethro fill in.

"And I a mommy." I grinned and they all looked surprised. Then Ziva and McGee came over to me. McGee and I shared a hug. Then he went back to his spot. Ziva put her hands on her shoulders, looked over me then we hugged.

"Ema*" She whispered something Hebrew in my ear. I looked at her confused. "Mother." She translated. I smiled as she left and the next group came up. The last person was Director Vance. He held out his hand for a handshake. I being in a really good mood, hugged Vance. All chattering stopped and everyone looked at us.

"Thought I'd never see the day." I heard Tom say to Amanda. I giggled and let Vance go. I fixed his outfit and turned to Jethro and Yuuki. She smiled sincerely. The next couple weeks passed. Its the day Jethro's coming home and Vance gave me the day off. I got into the lingerie Abby go tme. I did my hair, into large curls and slightly pulled back. Then went to the kitchen to make a light meal. Jethro probably wont eat much. Especially if I'm in this outfit.I looked down at myself one last time, then sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels then heard the front door open. I jumped up and put on my silk dust pink robe and ran to the door. I hugged him and gave him a small kiss. I then backed off and poured him a small glass of bourbon and handed it to him.

"Welcome home Tiger. How was the flight?" he sipped it and looked me over.

"Hey Beauty. My flight was great. Talked a bit with Yuuki then read a book I picked up."

"Really. Well I had doctors appointments,crazy cravings Abby and hung out and I took it easy." he looked at me slowly up and down. I raised my eyebrow then went over to the couch. He followed and I snuggled close.

"That robe is...you are...sexy." I smiled a playful smile.

"There's more than meets the eye." I whispered sexily back. Jethro smirked and started to rub my leg.

"Oh really know, and what else is there to see?" He whispered into my ear. I slowly got up and took off the robe. It fell to the floor and I looked at Jethro. He looked flabergasted. "Wow." He stood up and kissed me, then ran a hand over my belly. Then he pulled back. "You look...so sexy." He said.

"Thank you." I sighed. He rubbed my belly again and kissed me on the lips. He kept rubbing then slowly moved his hand up. I closed my eyes as we kept kissing. We went up to the bedroom, layed on the bed, and talked. I thought the fun should come later.

"Twins huh?" Jethro asked as I layed on his chest. I breathed in his musky man smell and answered.

"Yeah. Two little ones." I laughed and uneasy laugh. He safely rubbed my back, then shoulder then moved down to my thigh.

"Think of any names?" Do I tell him of Anthony or Tyler? I guess I could.

"Well. Anthony and Tyler. If they're boys." I sighed into him. He kissed my head.

"Sound confident. What if they're girls?" He asked. I smiled and frowned. What if they are girls?

"I'm. Not sure. Got any ideas?" I asked.

"Mm. No." He chuckled. I put my hand on my belly and Jethro put his over mine. I thought of baby girl names.

"AnnaLynn and Alecia." I stated. I felt his hand cup my chin and bring it up to his.

"Absolutly beautiful." He said about to kiss my lips. I layed back on the fluffy pillows. He hovered over me and kissed me all over my body. It was great to have him home. Especially if my Tiger was this fiesty. We were then under the covers. He was molded to me the rest of the night. I think my lingerie is halfway across the room. Hmm. The next morning I threw on my silk long robe and went downstairs. Jethro was in the kitchen. I got down and he handed me a cup of orange juice. I smiled, set the cup down, and went over to him. He picked me up and set me on the counter. I put my arms around my neck and planted a kiss. He kissed back and we didnt come back for air for a while. I then put my head in his neck. He held me there, then went to make breakfast. It was quiet as we ate.

"Have a good night?" Jethro asked. I wiped the corners of my mouth.

"Yeah. I did." I smiled.

"And the kids?" A happy glint came to his eye. I grinned and put my hand on my belly.

"They did great." We went upstairs, showered, and got ready for work. As I got ready I played "Feels so right" by Alabama. I put on my sleeveless polyester grey top and my black jeans. The top showed off my belly in every good way. I curled my hair and pulled it back, then went to find my flats. I eventually did. I ran into Jethro and he looked down at my outfit. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He was just out of the shower. He had a towel at his waist and water dripping from his hair. Me-ow!

"Lookin good" he complimented.

"Not bad yourself." I threw back. Jethro disappeared to probably get dressed. I headed down the steps to the kitchen. Then Jethro came down the steps. We hopped in the car and stopped at Starbucks. Two large coffees, black. We then went to work wondering what exciting crap will happen today. We sat in the car for a few minutes. Kissed then went into work.

* * *

><p>Special thanks: To Erin..(I think I'm giving you a promotion to co-author) and Rachel :) Love you both.<p>

*Ema (pronounced: Ee-ma)


	28. Chapter 28

Chap. 28

"Mornin'!" I greeted joyfully walking in next to Gibbs. I went to my desk and sat down. It was clear of reports and papers. Well, except for a few 'congrats' notes. I smiled and sipped my coffee. Then heard a phone, my phone.

"Gibbs!" I answered.

"Dead sailor at Six Flags America." Huh odd. Like really odd.

"Mmkay." I wrote down. "Drowned?" I asked.

"No ma'am. Wooden roller coaster." Well that made it more and more interesting. I got the address and my team.

"Gear up!" I yelled grabbing my bag and sunscreen.

"Sunscreen boss?" Amanda asked. Confused. They slowly bent down and grabbed their bags.

"Oh yeah. Going to Six Flags America." I grinned. Gibbs came over to me with his stuff too. I wasnt paying attention to him. Huh.

"Funny. So are we." He whispered in my ear. I was shocked. Him...us...both teams.

"Huh." I looked to my team. "Come'on!" I rushed. They got their stuff and went to the elevator.

"Do we know what happened?" Yuuki asked excited. She had the opposite of work clothes on.

"Going to the waterpark Yuuki?" Gibbs jokeingly asked. I giggled along with Amanda. Yuuki got red and punched Gibbs.

"No Yuuki. I have no clue what happened." We got to the scene and we all were shocked.

"Died on the Wild One. Damn." Yuuki sighed dropping every bag she had. I did too.

"Wheres the body?" I asked the manager. She pointed to the first hill. "Oh."

"He sat near the back so no one noticed he was dead until the second round of people." She stated. I grabbed my camera, notepad and pen.

"Is there steps or do I have to climb this thing like the Himalayas?" I asked the somewhat smug woman. She sighed and showed the steps.

"Thanks you can wait here." Yuuki pointed to where we entered. Ziva and McGee followed Amanda, Yuuki and Tom. I gotta find a way to get the body down. We were half way up the 96 foot elevated ride and Jethro joined.

"Should you be doing this climb Maria?" He yelled up to me. I went up a few steps before answering.

"I'll be fine Jethro! Just steps!" I yelled back. We climbed a bit more. I then stopped for a second. And Yuuki took the lead.

"Maria..." Gibbs came up to me. I turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"Shut up. I'll be fine." I told him. He stared back, and I briskly turned and started up the steps. He followed not far behind.

"Is that a..?" Yuuki peered to the body.

"Chain?" I cocked my head to one side.

"An extra fell from somewhere." The operator stated putting a hand on the car.

"Hey. Dont touch the car." Gibbs yelled at the guy. Yuuki jumped and I grinned to the scared guy. He took his hand off it and leaned on the rail.

"Looks like it snapped over there!" Tim pointed. Gibbs and him went that way. I looked over the body.

"Yuuki? Do we have a liver thermometer?" I asked throwing a bag over the body so I wouldnt get anything on it.

"Um. Hold on. Candy thermometer? No. Uh meat? No..Yeah! Wait..No." She turned and looked into another bag. "Okay. Yeah. Here." She handed it to me and I took the reading.

"Died at noon. Tom and McGee! Get him down to Ducky. They should be here soon." I looked over the body more before putting him in the body bag. Yuuki shuddered as I moved the guys collar to see the neck. She then looked over my shoulder.

"Cool." She stated.

"Not for him." I sighed. There was probably enough force from the ride to snap his neck. And it did. "The cut is deep so..it rode a while like that. No thats not right. It snapped his neck, then cut. Releasing not a bit of blood."

"Doesnt sound right. Maybe poisoned then put on?" Yuuki asked applying the sunscreen.

"I'm starting to think you did it." I smiled her way. She giggled and looked over the car. Prints, some hair and sweat.

"Gibbs? Is there a way we can get the car in?" I asked standing straight up. He came over to me. I turned to him and he looked it over.

"Possible." He whispered. I got down to the bottom of the coaster and got to work. I got the numbers from the manufacturer.

"Speed is 45 MPH. Elevation 96 ft. Time of ride is three of a full car capacity is 24 people per car." I reported. Gibbs nodded and I sat on the bench. Today I hurt.

"You okay Honey?" Jethro asked worried.

"Yeah, ow, Fine." I lied putting a hand on my back. He came over and rubbed it for me. I smiled, then turned up to him.

"Wanna go to the waterpark?" I sexily asked. He bent down to my level and I put my arms around his neck.

"Work." He said close to my face. I kissed his lips and we got back to work. I went down to Abby's lab with all the information. McGee followed.

"...yeah McGee. Force equals the mass by acceleration. Hey Abs. Whatcha got?" She turned surprised.

"You speak Newtons Laws!" I cocked one eyebrow and she got to explaining. "So using that formula, F=ma, I calculated that the force would be great enough to sna his neck." She stated. I smiled. We are getting somewhere.

"Who is he Abs?" I asked sitting in her chair. She smiled sincerly to me then got back to work.

"Dustin Malishi." She pulled everything on the computer. "Best guy around apparently." I booted her off and I looked through some of the files. Six generations in the Navy, wife, come from wealth.

"McGee. Go pull records. Everything." I told him. He nodded and ran upstairs. Abby turned to me and grinned. "What?" I asked confused.

"Did you get pictures taken yet?" She asked.

"Um..no. Why?"

"Thats a start of a family album!" She threw a phone book and one of her phones to me. "Call." She demanded. I dialed the number for the most expensive place in town.

"Family photos." A gal answered.

"I'd like to scedule a shoot please?"

"For who and what kind?"

"Maria and Jethro Gibbs, Maternity." I heard the lady write something down, then type.

"Mm. Okay. Noon tomrrow?" She kindly asked.

"That would be great." I then hung up and turned to Abby.

"Noon tomorrow." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chap. 29

Jethro and I layed there in bed. It was late. We were needed at work later which ment a late supper. After supper we went to bed. And here we are. I fiddled with Jethros chain necklace. It had a guy with a handgun in one hand, war gun in another, wearing battlecloths. I bought it for him for his birthday. He wears it everyday now.

"So besides the case, whatcha got planned?" He quietly asked me in the darkness.

"We have family pictures at noon." I mumbled looking at the pendant. Aftraid to look up. He pulled my face to his. We were face to face. I could feel his breath.

"Oh really." He said his lip brushing mine.

"Mmhmm." I kissed him and layed back on his chest. He held me close and I fell asleep there. The next day we walked into squad and got to work.

"Maitnence said nothing about the rollercoaster."

"Wouldnt the operater see the guy?"

"What about maitnence man? He knew about the chain!" Tom and McGee bickered back and forth. I sighed and went to Ducky. Jethro followed shortly after.

"What do we have Ducky?" I asked smiling.

"Well Maria, Jethro. He had minor neck problems and major heart problems. Died before the chain came down." He went over to the body. I followed and looked him over. I then noticed the skin lesions. Ducky pointed to them and started to speak. "These nodular necrotic skin lesions means he might have had Dermatosis nodular contagiosa."

"Lumpy skin disease." Jethro and I said in unison. Ducky nodded to us.

"He could have died from it." Ducky stated. "But he also had a heart attack." I and Jethro looked to one another. he then left and I sighed and looked to Ducky. "He was bit by an insect that carried it."

"Jethro thinks its murder." I mumbled. Ducky took off his gloves and came over to me.

"What do you think?" I smiled. He never took sides.

"I think he didnt read the rules and regulations and died a natural death." I told him. He nodded 'yes' and covered up the body.

"Bet he's done with Abby." Ducky stated as Palmer came in. I nodded and went to her lab.

"Heya Abby. Whatcha got?" I asked. She grinned to me then turned to her computer.

"You both have your own styles. Love it. I have nothing sayins 'I was murdered'" She told me. I grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks Abbs. What did Jethro say?"

"Oh you know..he dont hink its accidental." I sighed and went upstairs. I got there in time to talk to him. But I gave my team the news first.

"Guys!" Didnt stop talking. I then whistled. Everyone stopped. "IT was accidental. Details later." I then turned to the mad Gibbs.

"It was murder." He growled.

"Accidental." I unevenly laughed.

"My head says murder." His...Head?

"My gut-"

"Your gut! Your gut has two living beings in there! Probably kicked you!" He yelled back. Thats the way he wants to play.

"Yeah. Yours." I smiled sitting down. He sighed and left without another word. "Hey Jethro! My gut? Also wants Tacos!" I yelled as the elevator closed. I cant wait to see how this works out. After I told my team what I had and decided, I sat at my desk. A few minutes passed and Jethro came and placed a box on my desk. I looked up and saw a twelve pack of tacos. He started to leave. I smirked.

"Thanks cowboy." I called after him. He looked back to me. I winked and he shook his head then went to his desk. As he sat he smiled then got to work. I still dont know what he's going to find. I sat back, unwrapped a taco, and bit into it. Yum. I heard pens scratch paper and a few conversations.

"Hey boss?" I heard Yuuki across squad. I looked up to her. "Can I have one?"

"Catch!" I tossed one and giggled. Then heard Jethro sigh next to me. "Admit it. I'm right." I mumbled so he could hear.

"I think you are." Ziva stated laying some paper in the recylce bin.

"Yeah, sign the ca-" I handed him the already signed papers. He took them then handed them to McGee. We had to get going. I headed to the elevator and Jethro followed. We stood there in silence. He then turned the elevator off.

"What are you?" I started as I turned to him. He pulled me close to him and kissed my head.

"I'm...sorry.." he looked in my eyes. I store back and realized what he was apologizing for. Our stupid petty fight earlier. I laid my head on his chest.

"I am too." I sobbed lightly. He held me close to his chest and turned the elevator back on. I quickly kissed him then went back to being held close. We arrived at the photography studio half an hour later. I had one of my maternity dresses in one hand and Jethro holding the other. We checked in and sat down. Then got called back. Then got called back.

"Alright. I'm Victoria, I'll be your photographer." She looked me over quick. I smiled and she got back to talking. "Sweet. You are wearing a black top. So we will do this one first." She pointed to a picture of a pregnant woman with a ribbon above the belly.

"Awesome." I smiled to her. Jethro pecked me on the cheek.

"What color ribbon?" Victoria asked kindly.

"Baby blue." I smiled rubbing my belly. The boys are active now. Must have been the tacos.

"Names?" I looked to Jethro. He looked back to me. We never fully talked about names. I just guessed it was the only two names I knew.

"Anthony and Tyler." Jethro spoke up. I looked to him shocked. She smiled and wrote the names on the card then wrapped it around me. My little presents. She took pictures of my neck down. Five or six shots, then onto something different.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs. I want Mrs. to have her shirt up like this." She pulled my shirt to above my belly. "Daddy I want you to put your hands on either side of the belly. Then foreheads bumping. And smile!" She directed everything, got everything perfect and then took five of that. Now I gotta change. I changed into my white satin dress. It was floor length, with little ankle and leg showing, with aneck that crosses. I walked out of the room and stood on the gray backdrop. Jethro was dazed and Victoria beamed. This chick. Needs help. I gave a few sexy looks then had to sit down. We then looked and ordered our favorite pictures. We walked out hand in hand. Me still in my white dress and Jethro in his white button down shirt with Jeans. We got hom and went into the living room. Jethro cleared it out and turned on some music.

"May I have this dance?" He asked putting his hand out.

"You may." My voice cracked a little as I put my hand in his and he directed me to the middle of the floor.

_"Everyday in this world, all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes, shining at me, when you smile I can feel my passion unfolding . Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations seduce me, 'cause I, I do, cherish you, for the rest of my life, you dont have to think twice. I will, love you still from the depths of my sould, its beyond my control Ive waited so long to say this to you. If your asking do I love you this much, I do." _We slow danced in the living room to this song, I teared up and kissed Jethro. He kissed back with an equal force I had.

* * *

><p>Pictures in order:<p>

Jethros Necklace:

**.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/09/armyman.jpg**

.com

.com/images?q=tbn%

.com/images?q=tbn%

.com/images?q=tbn%

Song at end: I do (Cherish You) Mark Wills


End file.
